Challenges of High School
by sableye
Summary: Jay goes to a new high school but not without challenges that will lead him to possible breaking point. How will Jay survive high school?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Challenges of High School

Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership or rights to the tv show.

Chapter One

4222 Clinton Way

(Saturday)

Cindy and Bobby are playing on the seesaw when they hear a sound of a moving truck.

"We've got to tell dad." said Bobby.

They find Mike at the table they tell him "We saw a moving truck."

"That is our new neighbors moving in." said Mike.

"Who is it?" asks Cindy.

"You'll find out soon." said Mike.

4218 Clinton Way

"This is pointless why do we have to move again?" said Jay.

"You got to give it a chance it will be the best thing for you." said Robert.

"You'll eventually make some friends." said Jenny.

"Like that'll ever happen." says Jay.

"I know it's been hard for you but you'll be okay." said Jenny. "It's up to us to change people's perspective on disability."

"Let's try introducing ourselves to our neighbors."

Before they can do anything they hear a knock on the door.

Their neighbors arrived at the door with a huge cherry pie and to four smiling faces.

"Hello new neighbors thought we'd introduce ourselves we're the Brady's from two doors down, I'm Mike this is my wife Carol and two of our kids Bobby and Cindy."

"Hi where are you from?" says Bobby and Cindy.

"Arizona, by the way I'm Robert Lamb this is my wife Jenny and this is our son Jay, come on in."

As Jenny pours the coffee she laughs "We were just about to take Jay to meet the new neighbors to meet some young friendly people."

"I think you'll like living in this street, there's a few kids Jay's age in fact we have four more kids like Jan who's fifteen, Peter's the same age, Marcia who's seventeen and Greg who's eighteen and about to start college." said Mike.

"Could we watch television?" said Bobby.

"Jay can you show Cindy and Bobby where the television is." says Jenny. "And grab them a drink too."

"Sure mum come on guys this way what would you like to drink?" smiles Jay as they walk out of the room.

Living Room

"Jay seems a very polite young man he should fit in at Fillmore Jr. High." said Carol.

"Will see how he goes for the last five weeks I hope it's not a repeat of his last school." said Jenny sadly.

"Did something go wrong Jenny?" says Mike.

"Jay's diagnosed with autism I don't know if you've heard of that before but it usually involves a difficulty perceiving what others think he's not always strong on social cues and he is easily taken advantage of."

"At the moment he's finding it hard to trust people but he's really good at sport he'd really love to get on a gridiron team."

"He'll certainly enjoy Westdale High they have a fantastic team, I'll have a word with the coach to see if he can give Jay a go at trying out for the team." said Mike.

"You'd really do that." said Robert.

"Certainly I would." said Mike. "I'd like to think we don't discriminate in Westdale."

"What do you do Mike?" said Robert.

"I'm an architect, what do you do Robert?"

"I'm an CEO for Tesco, we're establishing a new shopping mall in the area, in fact I have a meeting next week with Mr. Matthews at the Matthews architectural company firm to discuss plans." smiles Robert.

Carol and Mike look at each other, "Well you won't believe this, but he's my boss and I am attending that meeting too." says Mike.

"How about we all get together for a BBQ tonight so you can meet the rest of the family." says Carol.

"Sure we can arrange that." said Jenny. "Do we need to bring anything?"

"Why don't you bring your delicious triple-decker trifles." said Robert.

"Oh Jenny that sounds delicious, only if you have time." said Carol.

"No sweat it'll take only fifteen minutes to whip it up." says Jenny. "What time would you like us to come across?"

"How about six o'clock?" said Mike.

"That would be great see you then." said Jenny.

4222 Clinton Way

In The Evening

"When's Jay coming?" says Cindy.

Before anyone says anything a knock on the door is heard.

Carol answers the door and says "Hi guys come in the kids are looking forward to meeting you Jay."

"Ok guys line up, this is Marcia, Jan, Cindy you know, then Greg's at college so he's not here this is Peter and Bobby you know as well." said Mike.

"Pleased to meet you." said Jay.

"Dinner will be ready soon so it gives you all a chance to get to know Jay." said Carol.

Upstairs

"What sports do you play?" said Peter.

"I'd like to play Gridiron but I'm having a difficult time getting into a team." says Jay adding. "I play basketball but they wouldn't let me play in the top teams because of my disability."

"What do you mean they?" said Jan.

"Every coach I've had in junior high looked at my disability and didn't even give me a chance." said Jay.

"That's discrimination, they are not allowed to treat you this way, what did you do about it?" says Jan sadly.

"I moved schools a couple of times hoping to find one with an open attitude." said Jay.

"Okay kids, food's on." yells Alice from downstairs.

The kids head outside and gather at the trestle table to the smell of delicious food coming from the BBQ.

"Everyone line up one at a time get a plate to fill with food." said Carol. "So enjoy."

Everyone's enjoying their dinner when Jan asks Jay "Are you attending Fillmore Jr. High?"

"Yeah just for the last five weeks of the school year then I'm off to Westdale High." said Jay.

"That's great, we can walk together to school on Monday." says Jan happily.

"I look forward to it." said Jay.

Later that evening

4218 Clinton Way

Just getting back from dinner, Jenny tells her son "I think this will be our best move yet."

"I think things might look good and with Mr. Brady helping, I reckon you got a good shot at the football team this year son." said Robert.

In The Morning

(Monday)

Jay meets Jan and Peter at the gate of the house.

"Not nervous are you?" laughs Peter seeing Jay's worried face.

"Pete we'd don't want to worry Jay he's worried enough as it is." says Jan.

"It's all right Jan I'm cool." says Jay.

"Yeah sure." laughs Jan.

"Come on will look after you." smiles Peter.

Fillmore Jr. High

Approaching the school gate Jay notices a group of guys hanging around the entrance, Jay thinks to himself "It will be okay, remain strong."

Jan escorts Jay to the front office where he meets the principal.

"Hello I'm Mr. White, principal as you gathered, welcome aboard young man hopefully the last five weeks of the end of school year will not cause any problems and if they do, come and tell me."

"Thank you." says Jay anxiously.

At the end of the first day Jay, Jan and Peter talk about their day at school.

"How are you feeling Jay wasn't so bad was it." said Jan.

"Don't want to get ahead of myself but maybe this might turn to open a new page in my life." says Jay.

Next Day

(Tuesday)

Fillmore Jr. High

As recess starts everyone heads down the corridor, when Jay gets pushed into his locker he hears laughter bringing up his old fears of past schools.

"Oh my god not this crap again." grumbles Jay to himself.

"Not very steady on your feet junior." mocks a student walking by laughing.

Jay picks up his books ignoring the muffled laughter, heads outside.

Next day in the canteen Jay tries to find a quiet place to have lunch, feeling if he keeps away from Tyson and his mates maybe he could avoid any confrontations.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" said Tyson.

"Oh great." thinks Jay to himself through gritted teeth.

"Poor little try hard thinks he can make the team well what do you reckon Wayne." smirks Tyson.

"I think we need to make it easier for the baby." says Wayne as he deliberately pours his can of coke into Jay's food.

"Hey Brett, the baby's having trouble eating let's give him a hand." said Tyson as Brett dunks Jay's head on the tray.

"Let's see you can make the team now." laughs Tyson and his mates as they walk away.

"Wait a minute, this is not any different to my experiences." thinks Jay madly to himself.

"Try to stay calm keep it together Jay."

Three Days Later

Fillmore Jr. High

(Friday)

Jay's walking towards the cafeteria he overhears people talking than Jay goes to the source of the laughing when he realizes who it is, he thinks to himself "son of a b***h."

Jay goes to face Tyson and his friends to ask him "what did I ever do to you?"

"You existed, loser." says Tyson snarky.

"We all have rights to exist, who died and made you god." said Jay in a mocking voice.

Suddenly sniggering comes from the background because someone thought that was funny.

"Shut up." sneers Tyson. "It's not funny."

"Oh yeah, you're not funny either." says Jay.

"So why don't you crawl back to where you came from and leave me alone."

More sniggering is heard from the background.

"Don't ever think you're going on our team when we get to Westdale High, I'll make sure of it." said Tyson so sure of himself.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose." says Jay as he punches Tyson in the nose making it bleed out blood.

There's an uproar in the cafeteria teachers come running from everywhere.

"What's going on?" said Mr. Walker as he tears Jay and Tyson away from each other.

Everyone talks all at once until Mr. Walker says "Can't understand anything you all are saying."

He points at a few students "you, you and you, principal's office, now."

"Jimmy, can you get the school nurse to meet us at the office to check Tyson's nose."

Principal's Office

"Who would like to start?" says Mr. White.

"I was doing nothing, he punched me jerk." says Tyson faking tears.

"You're the jerk, you deserved it." says Jay.

"Care to explain why you think that?" asks Mr. White in a stern voice.

"He has bullied me since my first day here, so had to teach him a lesson." said Jay in a raised voice. "He's been targeting me because of my disability."

"Is this true Tyson?" asks Mr. White.

"So, he's nothing but a freak." smirks Tyson as door opens to show his parents.

"Tyson James Fletcher we thought we bought you up to behave better than that." said Joan embarrassed at her son's behavior.

"So glad you're here as we need to discuss your son's behavior." says Mr. White.

"Jay, can you wait outside the office for your parents to arrive?"

Jay walks out of the office and waits outside.

After Jenny and Robert arrive the door opens to show Tyson in a foul mood with his parents following him out of the office.

"I'm going to get you for this Jay." snaps Tyson as he clears out his locker.

"Tyson, I am sick of your dismal behavior you're going to military school." says Zeritus angrily as he gets escorted out of school by his parents.

"Mr and Mrs Lamb, glad you arrived, let's go into my office along with Jay." said Mr. White.

When they sit down Mr. White says " I'm glad that we can have this meeting to sort out our little problem that we have."

"Your son Jay got into a fight with Tyson and punched him in the nose, but according to what Jay said Tyson was bullying him."

"Jay's a good kid he usually keeps his cool." says Jenny.

"Tyson goaded him." said Robert.

"I know your son hasn't had the easiest time at a new school but we don't condone violence here." says Mr. White.

"It's understandable but he has never had it easy because of his disability." said Jenny.

"After everything I heard about this incident and the circumstances, we've decided to suspend your son for a week so he can have time to calm down, and on his return he's to see the school counselor for the last three weeks." said Mr. White adding.

"This way he will be safe so there will be a smooth transition to Westdale High also I'd like to add that he won't need to worry about Tyson as his parents are withdrawing him from the school." said Mr. White in a calm collected voice.

"I'll be holding an assembly each week discussing how important working together is, I'd like to think that my school is free from bullying and intimidation."

"Thanks for your time and sorting out the problem." says Robert.

"You're welcome, and Jay, I'll see you after when you return from your suspension, you all have a good day." said Mr. White.

Two Days Later

(Sunday)

4218 Clinton Way

Jay is in his room feeling a bit snappy when a knock on the door is heard.

"Oh great what part of I want time out in peace in the English language don't they understand." mutters Jay to himself.

Shane enters and says "Hey man."

"What's it to you?" snaps Jay.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" said Shane shocked.

"You don't know what I have been through." says Jay in an angry tone.

"Mate got to grow up if you want to make the team." said Shane in a raised voice.

"Whatever." says Jay feeling sorry for himself.

"Your choice." shrugs Shane as he walks out.

As each person tries to break through, Jay seems to become more stubborn and resistant to any advice throughout the day which has his parents worried.

Next Day

(Monday)

4218 Clinton Way

Jenny goes to the door and opens it to see it's Jan outside.

"Hi Mrs Lamb, is Jay home?" says Jan.

"He's upstairs in his room but be wary he's still not in a good mood, help shake him out of it." says Jenny hoping it'll get better.

Standing outside Jay's door, Jan calls out softly "Jay it's me can I come in?"

Getting no reply, she opens the door and enters the room finding Jay hunched over his desk, Jan gently puts her hand on his shoulder.

Shrugging her hand away, Jay tells her "There's no point and leave me alone."

Jan leaves his room sighing to herself.

"God, what have I done, she's the only one who cares and I've sent her away." cries Jay slamming his fists on the table.

Jan goes downstairs, and talks to Jenny, and goes back upstairs to discover that Jay's crying and goes to comfort him, telling him "It'll be all right."

"Who did this to you?" asks Jan.

"I'm scared to talk about it." says Jay shaken in tears. "Who can I trust?"

"You can trust me, let me help you, I'll stand by you." said Jan giving him a hug.

"Let's go for a walk, what do you say?"

Not responding, Jan encouragingly takes Jay's hand gently pulling him out of the chair, "Come on." smiles Jan.

Knowing he can't resist her, Jay smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously from last chapter:

1\. Jay and his family move into a new neighborhood and become good friends with the Brady's.

2\. Jay hoped to leave bullying from his previous schools behind but unfortunately it continued at Fillmore Jr. High.

Chapter Two:

Jay and Jan are enjoying a nice walk along the river when Jay says "Why can't people just understand how soul destroying bullying is to a person?"

"They don't know what it feels like to go through all that just give it time they'll have forgotten all about it." said Jan.

"School's hard for most students Jay, their all scared of being different and not fitting in."

"Tyson's gone so the others will back off now."

"Maybe." mumbles Jay.

Next Day

(Tuesday)

Lunchtime

Fillmore Jr. High

Peter is walking outside when he overhears a couple of guys talking about someone.

"I heard that Jay went off his nut." said Justin.

"I hear he does drugs." adds Thomas.

"You better shut your mouth, that is not true." says Peter butting in.

"Probably sells it to little kids better be careful of your little sister and brother." said Justin snidely.

Peter pushes Justin against the wall yelling "Shut up creep."

Later that afternoon

4218 Clinton Way

Jay's in his room when Jan opens the door and tells him "Sorry I'm late, Peter got into a fight at school."

"Why, what happened?" says Jay concerned.

"You know guys always scraping about something." said Jan lightly.

"Anyway enough about that got some homework for us to do."

"No, come on Jan what happened wasn't about me was it?" frowns Jay.

Turning away to hide her face Jan says "No, no I'm sure it wasn't."

"Ok Jan the thing I like about you is that you can't lie. It was about me wasn't it."

"Don't worry about it, Peter took care of it those stupid jocks, ok." smiles Jan. "Back to the books."

"Then we will go to my place for snacks."

4222 Clinton Way

"Come in, Alice makes the best lemonade you got to try." said Jan.

"Okay sounds good." says Jay.

"Hi Jay and Jan." said Alice.

"We've come for your delicious lemonade, I've heard it's the best." smiles Jay.

"Two lemonades coming right up." grins Alice.

"Mom, Mom." yells Bobby running into the kitchen.

"Hey, hold up there young man." says Alice grabbing him by the shoulders.

"What's all the commotion?" says Carol entering the room.

"It's Peter he's been in a fight you should see his black eye."

"And apparently the other guys look just as bad." squeals Bobby.

"Bobby shut up we got a guest here." says Jan trying to stop him from opening his mouth any further.

"Bobby what happened?" quizzes Carol.

"These jocks were badmouthing about Jay, Peter told them to back off then Justin and Peter got into a fight." said Bobby.

Everyone turns and looks to Jay.

"Jay I'm so sorry." says Carol concerned.

"Oh Mrs. Brady, I'm so sorry that your family was dragged into this." said Jay as he storms out.

"Oh not again." says Jan as she races after him.

"Jay, Jay." calls out Jan catching up with him at the end of the street.

"It's okay Jay, it's not your fault, Peter stood up for you because it was the right thing to do."

"If it weren't for me, your family wouldn't be getting hurt too." says Jay glumly.

"We're friends remember, friends stand up for each other." said Jan firmly.

"Thanks Jan, anyway I'd better head back home and tell Peter I'm sorry."

Four Days Later

(Saturday)

4218 Clinton Way

"Come on Jay, I thought you'd might enjoy going to the cinema, my treat." bribes Jan.

"I told you Jan, I don't want to go out, what's the point." grumbles Jay.

"You're still not worried about what happened last week are you?" said Jan.

"I know I return to school on Monday but what if this happens again." says Jay worried.

"If you don't go out Jay then they win." said Jan.

Jay looks at Jan and says "I guess if you put it that way. You're right." sighs Jay.

During that afternoon

Jay and Jan exit the cinema after seeing the love bug.

"What did you think of the movie?" asks Jan. "Wouldn't you love to have a car like Herbie chase all the bad guys away."

"The movie was great and I'd like to see the look on Justin's face if Herbie was chasing him down the road." smirks Jay.

As Jay and Jan walk into the street a couple of voices call out "Hi Jan."

"Guys good to see you." says Jan adding "There's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

"Jane, Steve, Bella this is Jay and these are my friends."

"Good to meet you Jay." said Bella.

"Nice to meet you all." says Jay.

"How's your day been?" said Jane.

"My day has been great just went to see the love bug at the cinemas with Jay." says Jan.

"How was the movie?" asks Steve.

"It was so funny." laughs Jay.

"Want to hang out with us?" smiles Jane.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" said Jan.

"How about we go somewhere for ice cream." said Bella.

"Let's go to Haskell's." pleads Jan. "Best ice creams in town."

Haskell's Ice Cream Hut

"Jan's been telling us that you had a hard time at school lately, those bullies are such jerks." says Bella.

"Sorry to hear that, I know what it's like my younger brother gets bullied at school and I just wish that those bullies would leave him alone." said Jane.

"What do you guys like to do in your spare time?" asks Jay changing the conversation.

"I like doing art, painting and drawing that kind of thing. I would like to try out to be a cheerleader when I get to Westdale High, I've been practicing with Jan." said Bella.

"She's really good too." smiles Jan supportively.

"Thanks, heaps." grins Bella.

"I was in a yo-yo competition last week at Tower mall, I came second you should give it a try, actually I can show you some tricks right now I got my yo-yo here. This is called walking the dog." brags Steve.

"Whoa that's pretty cool Steve." said Jay.

When they leave the ice cream hut Jan asks Jay "So what do you think of these guys?"

"They were pretty nice." says Jay.

Two Days Later

Monday Morning

Fillmore Jr. High

Jay is walking on his way to class when some guys approach him.

One of them pats him on the back and tells him "The name's Lucas so impressed you put Tyson in his place."

"He had to be stopped, enough is enough." says Jay.

"What do you say we talk more at lunch." said Jason. "I hear your pretty good on the field."

"Yeah, love the game." smiles Jay.

"See you two at lunch, got to get to geography quickly." adds Jay as he heads to his next class.

"Hey Jay." calls Max. "Wait for me, we both have geography class next."

"Hi Max, is Mr. Jones in a good mood this week?"

"Nah still a grumpy shit, that hasn't changed."

They both laugh.

Lunchtime

"I'll see you after you finish at the counselor's office." says Jan.

Sitting in the counselor's office Jay is still being stubborn and the counselor urges him "C'mon Jay this is getting nowhere."

"Whatever." replies Jay rudely.

"We're done for the day, you can go." frowns the counselor. "Hopefully you'll be more open next time. Remember Jay I'm here to help you."

Jay stomps out of the office.

Next Day

(Tuesday)

"Hi Wayne heard Jay came back yesterday want to get some revenge on him?" asks Brett.

"Didn't you see what Jay did to Tyson?" warns Wayne adding "You know Tyson is being sent to a military school."

"But we can't let the newbie make fools of us what do you say?" whines Brett.

"I'm not going down that path, you're on your own." says Wayne. "I want no part of it."

"Fine wussy-boy, I'll do it myself." snaps Brett walking away annoyed.

Wayne calls out over his shoulder "Your funeral."

Lunchtime

Jan is hanging out with Jane, Steve and Bella in which they are chatting only to be interrupted by Brett telling Thomas "Well what do we have here a bunch of nobodies."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Steve.

"Since you guys hang out with that loser Lamb, your standards must be very low." says Thomas. "He's no good at anything."

"You must be a very sad lonely little boy to say that." said Bella.

People snigger from the background.

"Shut your mouth little girl, you know Jay is a weirdo spastic." taunts Brett.

"You already said that before, can't you come up with anything original. If you think we care about your opinion, you're the loser." laughs Jane as she and her friends walk away.

"You sure shut them down." said Jan.

"Looks like Brett's got Thomas as his side kick now."

"Those bullies are nothing new." says Jane.

"I had it up to here with those bullies, they better start treating Jay with respect." said Jan. "Thanks guys I really appreciate your support."

Next Day

(Wednesday)

Lunchtime

Peter and his friends are hanging out when Peter overhears "Oh look it's Jay's girlfriend pretty Peter."

"Rack off slime ball." says Peter angrily.

Thomas makes kissing sounds and says sarcastically "How cute."

"Do not push it." warns Peter.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it girls." sneers Brett.

"I'll thump you if you hassle us." said Ryan.

"You don't have the guts." says Brett overconfident of himself.

The class bell rings and they all scatter to the next class.

"Geez Peter is it really worth defending Jay, we don't want to be targeted by those bullies." sighs Leigh.

"I don't want those bullies making my life a living nightmare." agrees Ryan.

Butting in from behind them Jay says "I hope this never happens to you Ryan sorry to be such a nuisance." as he storms away.

"Well thanks guys now you really hurt his feelings." says Peter angrily as he storms away to his next class.

Next Session

Geography Class

Jan wonders why Jay hasn't turned up in class.

End of the day

School Gate

Jan finds Peter and asks him "Have you seen Jay?"

"Why?" quizzes Peter.

"He didn't turn up for geography class." said Jan.

"Uh-oh I don't know if, he saw the fight that I had with Thomas or the argument I had with Ryan."

"What did he say?" groans Jan.

"That they were scared that they were going to get targeted by the bullies." says Peter adding "They were making threats at us."

"Nice going Peter, Jay was just starting to build up his confidence. Go tell your idiotic friends to grow up." says Jan annoyed as she goes to find Jay.

4218 Clinton Way

Hoping to find Jay at home, Jan walks up the driveway and sees Jay sitting in the backyard.

"I heard you had a rough day." says Jan gently.

"They're trying to break me down by targeting my new friends." said Jay annoyed.

"Well we're not going to let them get away with this." says Jan firmly adding "If we all stick together they will all back off as cowards do when out numbered."

"What about the counselor, are you giving Mrs. Tucker a chance?" asks Jan. "You know she's a kind person and she really tries to help the students."

"No, I've been giving her a hard time but I appreciate all the support I've been getting from the students especially you Jan and I'll give Mrs. Tucker a chance as well." said Jay.

"That's the way Jay, stay strong." smiles Jan.

Next Day

(Thursday)

Fillmore Jr. High

Recess

Jay and Jan are walking together after class has finished when suddenly Jay's books are knocked from his hands and go flying through the air.

"Oh so sorry." says Brett sarcastically adding "But you really should be watching where you're walking."

"Just what is your problem?" said Jay in an angered voice.

"Here Jay, I'll help you pick those books up, just ignore them." said Jan.

"Hey Jay let me help you with that." smiles Steve.

"Yeah let me help you with that too." adds Lucas.

"Me too." says Max coming from behind.

"Count me in as well." laughs Jane.

"What's going on why are you helping him for?" says Brett frustrated.

"Do we have a problem here Brett?" growls Max.

Thomas runs off down the passage.

Suddenly Brett finds himself alone confronted by ten students all supporting Jay.

Realizing he's completely outnumbered Brett makes a run for it followed by an echo of laughter.

"There you go Jay, I don't think they'll be hassling anybody again any time soon." said Jan.

"Whoa, thanks guys it's nice to know that I got so many people on my side." stammers Jay overwhelmed by all the support.

Lunchtime

Counselor's Office

Jay begins to open up to Mrs. Tucker now he's feeling confident with other students.

"Well thank you for finally trusting me, I feel we could really work through this." said Mrs. Tucker at the end of the session.

"I'll see you next week." smiles Jay.

After School

4222 Clinton Way

Jay and Jan go inside and they see Carol.

"Hi mum." says Jan.

"Hi Mrs. Brady." said Jay.

"Hi Jan and Jay how's your day at school?" asks Carol.

"Actually it turned out pretty good." replies Jay with a big grin on his face.

"Well Jay have you brought your gear for your stay tonight?" says Carol.

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Brady." said Jay.

"That's okay Jay, I hope your mum and dad have a good night out at the concert. They we're lucky to get tickets."

"Yeah mum's pretty stoked." agrees Jay.

Later that afternoon

The Attic

Marcia and Jan are gossiping in the girls bedroom about what happened at school when the topic moves to boys crushes.

"I have this crush on a guy at my school." says Marcia excitedly.

"Cool who is it?" asks Jan.

"It's Harrison Lester, he's a fantastic basketball player." drools Marcia.

"What position does he play?" grins Jan.

"He's a small forward, he's fast and furious." laughs Marcia.

"Have you talked to him yet?" said Jan.

"No, there's a problem we're not in any classes together." frowns Marcia.

"Okay you need a plan maybe the accidental on purpose bump into." giggles Jan.

"Anyway Jan I have to ask you, why are you always hanging around with Jay so much?" questions Marcia.

"What do you mean by that Marcia?"

"Well he's a bit out there don't you think."

"What are you talking about?" scowls Jan.

"You know eccentric, geeky, odd, pick one." smirks Marcia.

"Marcia, he's our neighbor and friend, show some kindness."

"Well it's your choice but you won't get into the cool group with friends like that Jan."

"What, like your snotty up yourself friends, I'd rather not thanks." snaps Jan leaving the room.

Living Room

"How about a game of monopoly while the girls are gossiping upstairs." laughs Jay.

"They sure like to gossip." says Peter.

"Boys, boys, boys boring." mocks Bobby.

"What kind of monopoly?" asks Cindy.

"UK monopoly." says Jay.

"Let's play." they call out in unison.

"I call dibs on the dog." says Bobby.

"I'm the car." laughs Peter.

"Cindy you can be the iron." teases Bobby.

"No." squeals Cindy. "I want to have the puppy."

"Settle down you two, hey Bobby why don't you be the battleship, a tough fighting machine and let Cindy have the puppy." encourages Jay.

"Oh okay, puppies are wimpy anyway." says Bobby poking his tongue out at Cindy.

"And I'm going to be the shoe and boot you off the board." says Jay jokingly.

"Let's start." calls Peter.

As the game progresses Jay was able to execute his strategy of collecting one side of the board's properties to have the best control of the game.

On throwing the dice Bobby lands on Regent Street another of Jay's properties.

"It's not fair I'm bust." says Bobby throwing the battleship down as he storms out.

Coming down the stairs Jan asks "What's the matter Bobby?"

"Jay's got all the good properties."

"Should've warned you, Jay's very good at monopoly." said Jan.

"Well that's one down and two to go." says Peter rubbing his hands together.

"C'mon Cindy it's your turn." smiles Jay.

Cindy rolls the dice and lands on Coventry Street.

"Sorry Cindy that's one hundred and ten dollars that you owe me." cackles Peter.

"Aw I wanted to buy a property too, this is boring." said Cindy.

"It's all right Cindy I'll help you." says Jan.

"You can take over, I'm going to go out back and play with Bobby." groans Cindy frustrated.

As the game continues to progress Jan starts making a comeback by getting more money on chance, collecting two hundred dollars for passing go and buying a couple of properties.

"Looks like a challenge happening here." says Jay cheekily.

"Not for me, I'm down to my last five hundred dollars, one bad move and I'm done." sighs Peter. "I've had to sell most of my properties to the bank for cash or to Jay to pay rent debts."

After Peter rolls the dice he lands on Bond Street.

"Welcome to Bond Street not 007 but triple 000 for bankrupt ha ha." laughs Jay.

"Oh Jay you're a villain at this game, sorry Peter." laughs Jan.

"Sorry mate can't help myself, I am ruthless when it comes to this game." smiles Jay apologetically.

"And then they were two." sings Jan.

As Jay and Jan sit laughing, Mike arrives home from work.

"Hi kids what's so funny?" asks Mike.

"Hi Dad." says Jan.

"Hi Mr. Brady." said Jay.

"We're playing monopoly and we're dominating, we've already knocked out two players." laughs Jan.

"Carry on." says Mike as he goes to find Carol.

"And where were we?" says Jay rolling the dice.

"Do you want to make this game more interesting?" smiles Jan.

"I'm listening." said Jay.

"One hundred push ups if you lose." says Jan.

"One hundred push ups who do you think I am Mr. Universe?"

"C'mon you're a sports guy should be no problem." smirks Jan.

"If that's the case then my reward would want to be pretty good, how about a kiss?" adds Jay cheekily.

Blushing a deep shade of red Jan giggles "You're so funny, let's play."

They continue the game.

"Oh cool, community chest." said Jay.

"Yes one hundred more dollars for me."

Jay cheekily makes kissing sounds.

Jan laughs "In your dreams, my turn."

"Oh no I got to go to jail." whines Jan.

"Oh dear that's bad luck isn't it Jan." smiles Jay wickedly.

Jay lands on free parking.

"No." groans Jan. "You get more money how am I supposed to beat you. No wonder Bobby gave up. Now my turn, time for a big comeback."

Jan rolls doubles and thinks "Finally I'm out of jail."

"Oh no." squeals Jan as she picked up a chance card.

"What did you get?" asks Jay.

Turning the card around to face Jay it reads advance to Mayfair. Jan giggles "I cannot believe your luck, even if I sell my remaining four properties and give you cash, I still run short."

"It's those hotels, they give you great returns."

"Everybody should have at least one talent, it's just bad luck that I can't make real money out of it." said Jay adding "Shake hands."

Holding her hand "I believe you owe me a reward."

Stuttering Jan replies "I,I." as he turns her palm over and plants a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Good game my lady, now I'm starving let's snack." grins Jay.

"Oh you kidder." laughs Jan blushing. "Food sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously from Last chapter:

\- Jay struggled with more bullying but support within the school has grown to combat this and make him feel more connected to the students.

\- Jan and Jay have begun to develop deeper feelings for each other despite Marcia's objections which show her nastier side.

Chapter Three:

Next Day

(Friday)

Fillmore Jr. High

Jay, Jan and Peter are walking home at the end of the school day when Jay says "This was another good day, I'm really enjoying school."

"I'm so glad it's working out for you." smiles Jan.

"Might be a sign that things are only going to get better." says Peter.

Two Weeks Later

(Friday) - The school year finishes without any drama

In The Evening

4222 Clinton Way

"That's another year of school done." says Peter to Jay and Jan as they walk through the front door.

"Can't wait to have fun on the holidays." laughs Jay. "Finally finished Junior High."

"I'm glad it's done and dusted, should only be good from here on." agrees Jan.

"Here here to that." chimes Jay and Peter.

"Hi kids." calls out Mike.

"Hey Jay, I was talking to the coach at Westdale High and he'll be looking forward to seeing you at the tryouts for football, he'll be expecting good things so bring on your best game." instructs Mike from the kitchen.

"I'm going to give it my best shot Mr. Brady." says Jay walking in to the room from the lounge. "All I ever wanted is to be given a fair go."

"That is good to hear." says Mike.

After dinner Jan, Jay and Peter are sitting at the dining table talking about senior school when Marcia walks past towards the kitchen. Jay smiles "Marcia come and join us, we want to know what we have to look out for when we get to Westdale."

Pausing for a minute Marcia frowns "Nah, I'm right."

"C'mon Marcia, we need some insight to avoid trouble." says Peter.

Marcia snidely retorts "You'd want to pick your friends carefully." looking at Jay as she walks away.

"What was that about?" asks Jay.

"Don't worry about her, she's in the cool group and worried we might embarrass her." said Jan.

"She's always had a stick up her bum." adds Peter laughing.

Next Day

(Saturday)

4222 Clinton Way

"Marcia phone." calls Alice from the lounge.

Marcia rushes downstairs.

"Hi Harrison how's things."

"Great, I was just wondering if you're doing anything today."

"No." says Marcia.

"Want to come to the movies?"

"Sure when and where." gushes Marcia.

"I'll meet you at your house in let's say about an hour." adds Harrison.

"Ok see you then." grins Marcia.

Gridiron Field

Jay, Lucas, Max, Jason and Peter are getting prepared for the high school football tryouts commencing at the start of the school year.

They go through their paces, firstly working on ball handling skills and then running drills.

Exhausted they all flop to the ground, except Jay.

"Come on guys, keep going." grunts Jay jogging on the spot.

The boys groan in unison "Nooooo."

Four Hours Later

4222 Clinton Way

"I had such a great time today Harrison." babbles Marcia excitedly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, want to catch up tomorrow at the swimming pool." "Me and a few of my mates are spending the arvo there."

"Sure sounds great."

"Right o then see you later." says Harrison leaving Marcia at her front door.

"Bye." calls out Marcia excitedly.

The Attic

"How was your date?" quizzes Jan.

"It was groovy." swoons Marcia falling on her bed.

"Nice." says Jan.

"He's such a dream boat." smiles Marcia adding "He's a real man, the type you should be dating Jan, not like the usual losers you're interested in."

"Oh my god Marcia let it go." says Jan as she storms out of the attic, "Your snipes about Jay are getting old."

"Girls what's going on here." asks Carol passing Jan on the stairs.

"It's ok mum sometimes karma comes to bite you in the butt and Marcia's day is coming." growls Jan.

"Jan, what's that meant to mean?" frowns Carol.

"She's making snide remarks about Jay mum and I'm sick of it."

"Marcia is that true?" asks Carol.

"Oh mother she's just being a child." grins Marcia at Jan.

Jan huffs "I know who the child is and it ain't me." as she storms away.

"Now Marcia you're the older sister, I expect you to set an example for your younger sisters, am I clear." says Carol.

"Yes mother." mumbles Marcia under her breath snidely.

Two Weeks Later

(Saturday)

4222 Clinton Way

"Dad when's Greg going to get here?" moans Bobby impatiently.

"I think he was giving one of his mates a lift home, shouldn't be long." says Mike as they hear the back door burst open.

"Anybody home." calls Greg.

"Yay." yells Bobby.

"Hi squirt where's everyone today?" asks Greg.

"Marcia's out with her new boyfriend Harrison, Jan's hanging out with our new neighbor Jay, somewhere. It's just the boys at home." laughs Peter.

"Where's mum?" smiles Greg.

"Alice, Mum and Cindy went to the supermarket food shopping." blurts Bobby.

"Hey Pete put the kettle on for me, do you want a coffee Greg? I'd love to hear how college is going." says Mike giving Greg a bear hug.

"Yeah it's going good. I joined this hip band, I'm vocal, Jimmy's the drummer and Harry's the guitar player."

"You know Greg, I used to play an instrument and I don't want to brag but I think I was pretty good."

"What did you play Dad?" asks Bobby.

"Trumpet." says Mike pretending to blurt through his hands.

"Oh dad that's dorky." laughs Peter.

"Yeah sorry dad but there's no call for trumpet players these days, we're rock and roll." mimics Greg playing air guitar.

"Hi Greg darling." calls Carol with armful of groceries followed by Alice and Cindy.

"Hi mum, Alice, hey Goldilocks, let me give you a hand with these groceries." laughs Greg pulling Cindy's pony tail.

"Hi Greg." laughs Cindy willingly giving her bags to Greg.

Later that afternoon

After getting back from Tower Mall, Jan and Jay head back to her house.

"My brother Greg has come home for the holidays, I'll introduce you to him." says Jan as they head inside.

"Hey Greg how have you been?" says Jan giving him a hug.

"I've been good, college has been great, made new friends but great to be home. It's so good to see you sis."

"Same here Greg." said Jan. "Jay this is Greg, Greg this is Jay our new neighbor."

"I think Jay's got the idea that my name is Greg." laughs Greg.

They all laugh as Jan blushes a bright shade of red.

Walking through the door Marcia smiles "What are you all laughing at."

"Never mind Marcia, who's your friend?" asks Greg.

"This is Harrison." smiles Marcia smugly.

Alice enters the dining room. "Looks like we got a party in here, who's hungry."

"Me." calls out everybody in unison.

As everybody is chatting, Jay tries to make conversation with Marcia and Harrison, only to get the cold shoulder.

Jan noticing from the other side of the room, shakes her head in disgust thinking to herself "Some things just never change."

Jan pulls Marcia aside telling her "May I have a word with you in the kitchen."

"What do you think of Harrison, isn't he gorgeous." says Marcia oblivious to Jan's mood.

"Forget Harrison why are you being so cold to Jay?" growls Jan.

"Jay, Jay who." says Marcia sarcastically.

"Girls what's going on?" hushes Carol.

"Marcia's being rude to Jay again." says Jan angrily.

"Marcia." sighs Carol.

"Oh mother she always exaggerates." says Marcia faking innocence.

"Don't start with those lies." snarls Jan.

"Now girls be nice. Anyone who comes into this house must be treated with respect, now go and be polite to our company." orders Carol.

"But mum." whines Jan.

"Both of you." adds Carol.

As they are walking away Marcia whispers "You're such a loser Jan."

"Whatever." snorts Jan.

The boys are discussing about football when Jan and Marcia return to the table in the dining room.

"C'mon Harrison let's go." says Marcia dragging Harrison away.

"Anyone for more sandwiches." calls out Alice from the kitchen.

"Me." shouts out all the boys at once.

An hour later Jay says goodbye to Greg and heads for the door with Jan.

"Your brother knows a lot about football Jan, couple of his mates from college are coming down and he's invited me to join them for a practice match at Woodland Park tomorrow." grins Jay.

"I wish I could go, but I have work tomorrow at Haskell's ice creamery, you'll have a good time with Greg, he's the best."

"Ok, see you after work tomorrow Jan." smiles Jay.

"Bye." waves Jan.

Jan and Cindy's Room

Later that evening

Cindy enters the room and asks Jan "What's the matter?"

"Marcia's really getting on my nerves." says Jan.

"I noticed you two were arguing earlier what was that about." asks Cindy.

"Marcia and Harrison were being really rude to Jay and he didn't do anything to deserve their snobby treatment." groans Jan adding. "What do you think of Jay?"

"Oh Jay's fun. I enjoy playing board games with him except that he always wins." laughs Cindy.

"Thanks Cindy that'll make Jay really happy that you don't worry about his disability."

"I think Harrison's got a bigger disability cause he is such a snob he wouldn't talk to me or Bobby." frowns Cindy.

"That's what I'm talking about, ever since Marcia has been going out with Harrison she's been a pain in the butt." smirks Jan in agreement.

Next Day

(Sunday)

After the match Greg tells Jay "You can sure hold your own on the field, I think you'll do really well in the tryouts at Westdale."

"Thanks for inviting me along Greg, I really had a good time." smiles Jay.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you had fun." says Greg adding "Geez I'm starving let's see if Alice can rustle us up a feed."

On the way home Greg nudges Jay "you wouldn't happen to have a crush on my little sister would you."

"Oh come on, Cindy's a bit young don't you think." grins Jay.

"Yeah right." laughs Greg. "You know who I mean."

Blushing head to toe Jay smiles, "We're just good friends mate."

"Yeah sure." laughs Greg.

4222 Clinton Way

Greg and Jay enter the house only to be confronted by Marcia "Why didn't you invite Harrison today, you know he's good at sports."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place, everybody's welcome but we play rough." warns Greg.

"Next weekend the guys are coming down again."

"Great he'll be there." nods Marcia glaring at Jay.

Next Week

(Sunday)

Woodland Park

As the game proceeds Jay and Greg are dominating much to the frustration of Harrison.

"Don't worry Harrison it's just a game, loosen up mate." says Peter.

"Whatever." snaps Harrison mumbling to himself. "I'm gonna floor Lamb."

Positioning himself to deliberately target Jay, Harrison charges at Jay as he's about to throw the ball.

Flattening Jay, Harrison sticks the knee into his stomach to cause as much pain as possible.

Greg grabs Harrison off Jay.

"That's not cool Harrison. It's just a fun game we're not playing for kingdoms."

Struggling to his feet Jay grunts "What was that for?"

"It's a tough game can't you take it wuss?" provokes Harrison.

"Is that the best you got girlie, god these basketball players are nothing but ballerinas." mocks Jay.

"Shut up." spits Harrison.

"Ok, I think we'll call it a game." cautions Greg.

Later that afternoon

4222 Clinton Way

Marcia is grumpy when Harrison cancels on her at the last minute.

"What's the matter?" asks Jan concerned.

"It's your fault that Harrison cancelled on me." says Marcia angrily.

"How is it my fault?" says Jan surprised.

"Your weirdo friend and Greg were making fun of Harrison." moans Marcia.

"What are you talking about Marcia?"

"Go ask Greg." says Marcia as she storms up the passage.

Jan finds Greg in the boys room and asks him "What went on at the practice game?"

"Harrison ruined the game for everyone by taking the game too seriously and he kneed Jay in the gut when he was already down."

"Is Jay ok?" asks Jan concerned.

"Jay was really cool about it and he stood up for himself and called him out on it." says Greg. "Then Harrison got all snippy and Jay just laughed at him so Harrison walked off like a moody little brat."

"Oh well, I will see Jay soon to talk to him about it. We're going to the movies, I hope he's still up for it." smiles Jan as she hears a knock on the door.

"That's probably him now." says Jan as she dashes downstairs.

"Hi Jan." grins Jay as she opens the door.

"Hello Jay are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I guess you heard, don't worry, that hit was nothing even guys at Junior High hit harder than that." laughs Jay.

Marioni's

After enjoying the movie Jan and Jay head to the pizza place.

"Welcome to Marioni's how can I help you?" asks the host.

"Table for two please." smiles Jan.

"Of course, right this way."

"Your waiter will arrive shortly."

Jan and Jay sit down at the table and read the menu.

"Oh yum, love pepperoni." chuckles Jay.

"They have the best pizzas here." drools Jan.

"Great, so what's the gossip with your friends." quizzes Jay.

"I happen to know that my friend Jane has a crush on Peter and they're both going to be at the beach tomorrow, I predict good things."

"Would I be right Jan in saying your middle name is matchmaker." laughs Jay.

"Oh I think they'd be perfect together, they have so much in common." grins Jan.

"Anyway Jay about that practice match you had with Greg, what happened?"

"Just Harrison too full of himself, can't stand it when a dork like me can be better than him at something. You know the type." shrugs Jay.

Changing the subject Jay asks "What clubs are you planning to join at Westdale Jan. I think my time is going to be filled up with football training, if I do make the team."

"I'm going to try out for everything, this is going to be my year." smiles Jan confidently.

"Good for you Jan, what's first on your list."

"Maybe some pottery."

"My mum's got an old pottery wheel, want to give that a go." says Jay.

"Oh cool Jay that sounds great."

"Hello my name is Mario are you both ready to order."

Later that evening

Walking Jan to her door Jay blushes "I'll miss you Brady's next week, nan &amp; pop are great but you guys are really cool."

"Well, well, well." butts in Marcia opening the front door. "What do we have here dumb and dumber."

"Well, that would make you the dumbest." smirks Jan.

''Better go." says Jay grinning at Jan. ''Take care, see ya in a week."

Next Day

(Monday)

The Beach

Peter and Jane are walking on to the sand as they meet up with some friends from school including Lisa and Ryan.

It's sure a lovely day for a swim." says Jane to Lisa.

"Surf's up." yells Peter as he and his mates race each other to the water.

"How are things going with Peter?" smiles Lisa, laying her towel on the sand.

"It's going great he's such a great guy to be with, we do fun things together but I think he see's me as just a friend and I want to tell Peter my feelings for him but..." said Jane blushing.

"Why don't you tell him, I'm sure he really likes you." encourages Lisa.

"I'm afraid that he might not feel that way, which will jeopardize our friendship." worries Jane.

"You'll never know unless you try." smiles Lisa.

"All right I'll talk to him when we're alone later." giggles Jane nervously.

At the same time out on the water

Peter is talking to Ryan and Leigh about his dilemma with his feelings for Jane while waiting for the next wave.

"I don't know what to do guys, I really like Jane but I worry it'll jeopardize everything if I make a move and she doesn't like it. She probably won't want to be friends anymore." frowns Peter.

"Plus Jan will be mad at me if I screw up."

"Well Pete seems like you have a huge problem." says Ryan.

"Sure have. She's kind, beautiful and smart, I don't want to blow it." replies Peter.

"Don't know what to tell you mate." laughs Leigh catching the next wave.

Peter and his friends continue to have fun before heading to shore, where Jane and Lisa join them at the water's edge.

Later that afternoon

Peter and Jane are enjoying the waves together when Jane says "Pete need to talk to you about something."

"Sure what, what is it." stutters Peter worriedly.

"I was wanting to say, well its that, um, well Peter, I always have fun hanging out with you."

"Yeah, me too." smiles Peter.

"But I, I like you much more than a friend." grins Jane bashfully.

"Really." squeaks Peter surprised.

"Does this confirm anything?" asks Jane as she leans over to kiss him.

Wolf-whistles and cheers could be heard from the beach as someone yells out "About time you two made it official."

A week later

(Monday)

4222 Clinton Way

"Alice and Carol are organizing food for the fourth of July BBQ.

"How many people are we expecting?" says Alice.

"The Smiths, The Jones, Mike's boss and his family, The Thompsons." counts Carol.

"And Sam." adds Alice.

"Of course and don't forget to ask him to order those extra steaks."

Jan butts in "Are the Lambs coming too mum?"

Alice and Carol smile to each other.

"I guess they can come too." laughs Carol.

"Cool mum, can I tell Jay now?" asks Jan.

"Of course, they should be back from their vacation by now."

4218 Clinton Way

Jan follows Jay through the door of the house into the lounge.

"How was your vacation?" asks Jan.

"It was great, we visited my grandparents in their beach house on the coast." replies Jay.

"What did you do there Jay?"

"We went to the fair near Simonds Bay, it was fun and really busy, people everywhere. We played board games, of course some nights." says Jay happily. "It was good but I missed you."

"I missed you too." smiles Jan shyly. "I've got some good news, on Thursday we're going to have a fourth of July BBQ and mum was hoping you and your family can come over."

"Sounds beaut, I'll check." says Jay.

"Mum." calls out Jay.

"What is it Jay?" calls back Jenny.

"Brady's are having a BBQ on July the fourth can we go?"

"That sounds lovely. I was wondering what we would do for the fourth of July. Tell Carol that I'll bring my triple-decker trifle." adds Jenny entering the room.

"Thanks Mrs. Lamb, mum will appreciate that."

In the afternoon

4222 Clinton Way

Marcia sees Alice and her mum fuss over menus.

"Hi mum is this for the fourth of July?" asks Marcia.

"Yes love we're just putting together a menu for Thursday." smiles Carol.

"Can I bring Harrison along?"

"Sure honey but he's possibly already doing something with his family." informs Carol.

"I'm sure he'll come for me, I'll ring him now, can I use the phone in dad's den."

"Ok love, don't be too long.

"Hi Harrison how are you?" chirps Marcia.

"Good Mars, what are you up to." asks Harrison.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you'd like to come to the fourth of July BBQ we're having."

"That sounds big, who's going to be there." quizzes Harrison.

"You know the family, the neighbors, should be great you'll love it." babbles Marcia excitedly.

"Is your sister inviting that loser Lamb?" mocks Harrison.

"Yes, he's Jan's friend and their our neighbors." whimpers Marcia.

"Sounds like it's going to be boring then." says Harrison snidely.

"There's going to be so many people here, you can avoid him." begs Marcia.

"Any party that has a Lamb at it has to be lame, see you later." laughs Harrison hanging up.

Marcia shocked, slams the phone down.

She storms in tears to the attic, ignoring her dad as they pass on the stairs.

"What suddenly got her so upset?" says Mike as he approaches Carol in the kitchen.

"I'll go and see." shrugs Carol.

The Attic

"What's the matter love?" asks Carol catching Marcia sobbing in her bedroom.

"Harrison won't come and it's Jan's fault." says Marcia angrily.

"Oh honey, it's not Jan's fault, why do you say that?"

"Mum do we have to invite the neighbors."

"Which neighbors are you talking about?" frowns Carol.

"The Lambs." squeaks Marcia weakly.

"Marcia what have I told you." warns Carol.

"But mum he's weird and my friends give me a hard time." groans Marcia defiantly.

"Well maybe you need to have different friends. I would hate to think that you are prejudice against people who are different." says Carol as she leaves the room. "Very disappointing Marcia."

"Whatever." mumbles Marcia to herself.

As Carol heads downstairs Mike asks "What's the problem."

"You don't want to know." says Carol shaking her head.

"That bad." echo's Mike.

"That girl needs to learn a lesson in empathy." says Carol.

Two Days Later

(Wednesday)

4222 Clinton Way

Jay and Jan are helping the other kids set the backyard in preparation for tomorrow.

"This is going to be brilliant." says Cindy.

"I'm sure looking forward to tomorrow." agrees Bobby excitedly.

"Is Jane coming around tomorrow Peter." asks Jay.

"Yes she can't wait." grins Peter.

Greg calls out "Peter phone, it's Jane."

"Coming." says Peter as he rushes to the phone.

As the afternoon goes by everyone goes their own way which just leaves Jan and Jay alone in the backyard.

"Thanks for the help today Jay."

"You're welcome Jan." smiles Jay reaching for her hand.

"When I moved into this town, I thought it would be the same as every other town we've lived in."

"But that is till I met you and that all changed and I was, was just wanting to, to ask you." stutters Jay.

"Ooh isn't this creepy." calls Marcia from the back door.

"Stop it Marcia." groans Jan letting Jay's hand go.

"Mum said it's your turn to set the table."

Then looking at Jay with contempt Marcia sneers "Bye Jay."

"Ignore her Jay what was it you wanted to ask me."

"Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow." gulps Jay embarrassed.

Later that evening

"What was the matter with you Marcia, why were you so mean to Jay today?" asks Jan in the bathroom.

"Because of him." spits Marcia. "Harrison's not coming tomorrow."

"How's that my problem."

"If your loser boyfriend stop hanging around, he'd be coming." yells Marcia.

"Maybe Harrison's not coming because he's sick of you and your stuck-up ways." shouts back Jan.

"Girls, girls I can hear your voices from the den, what's going on here." asks Mike.

"Marcia's still mean to Jay and she won't stop."

"Jan doesn't know what she's talking about."

"That's enough girls, brush your teeth and off to bed." says Mike firmly.

"But dad." they both argue.

''Do I make myself clear girls."

"Ok." sulks Marcia.

"Yes dad." sulks Jan.

Next Day

(Thursday)

4222 Clinton Way

The party begins with everyone toasting to Independence Day.

"Oh Carol, I love your potato salad." says Jenny.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble. You Brady's really know how to lay it on." smiles Robert.

''Well we are use to feeding a lot of people.'' laughs Carol.

''How was your holiday?" asks Mike. ''Jay said you went to Simonds Bay, I hear there's good fishing."

"The best snapper you have ever eaten." said Robert kissing his fingers.

"Jay is chatting to Peter &amp; Greg when Jan spots him and whispers "Excuse me Jay, can we talk, just the two of us. It's important."

"Sure." says Jay as he follows Jan.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" smiles Jan.

"It's great, your friends and neighbors are really friendly." grins Jay.

"Jay, I wanted to know about yesterday, you were going to."

"Um, actually Jan, there's something I wanted to ask." breaks in Jay.

"Yeah, you were going to ask me something before we were rudely interrupted by my nauseatingly obnoxious sister." laughs Jan.

"Jan, mum wants you to help Alice with the desserts." sneers Marcia walking up behind them.

"Marcia, I'm talking to Jay, do it yourself."

"Well I never, wait to I tell mum." pouts Marcia.

"Marcia bug off." snaps Jan.

Marcia storms away.

"I better let you go." says Jay sadly.

"Wait one minute mister, you're going to finish what you were going to say and I'm not going anywhere till you do." demands Jan stubbornly.

Feeling more nervous than ever Jay says to himself "It's now or never."

"Jan, you're one of the most kindest and beautiful girls that I know."

"Oh shucks Jay, you'll give me a big head."

"Well you are." grins Jay.

"And, and, and, I love you." gulps Jay.

"You love me." smiles Jan.

"Wanna go steady?" asks Jay coyly.

"Oh you goofball of course." giggles Jan as their lips meet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Previously from last chapter:

\- Jay gets the courage to tell Jan his feelings for her despite Marcia's attempts to sabotage.

\- Peter and Jane enter into a relationship with each other.

4222 Clinton Way

"C'mon you two that's enough, it's time for fireworks, let's go." laughs Peter.

Breaking apart Jay and Jan follow Peter hand in hand.

Two Months Later

(Wednesday)

Westdale High School

Assembly Hall

"Welcome to another school year at Westdale High." says Mrs. Warner.

"My name is Mrs. Warner, I am the new principal of Westdale High, I'm looking forward to getting to know you all, I heard great things from your previous principal Mr. Atkins and I'm going to continue his anti-bullying campaign. I will be enforcing serious consequences for those involved and introducing a good samaritan rule for those who stand by and do nothing you will also feel the consequences. We are a community and will ensure everybody has a good year with no prejudice or violence."

"I'll now introduce the sports coach Mr. Bateman."

"Hello everyone, I'm looking forward to another sensational year at Westdale. Anyone doing wrestling tryouts, it starts on Friday with Mr. Easton, meet at the gym at 3:30. Now those of you wanting to try out for the football team, meet at 3:30 sharp on the west oval. Those of you wanting to try out for basketball, tryouts are at 3:30 Thursday at the basketball court."

"So remember our philosophy play hard but play fair, now I'll pass you on to Mrs. Clarke our drama coordinator."

"The first play for the term will be Romeo and Juliet, I'm hoping for a big turnout, don't be shy people embrace your creativity. I'll also be looking for volunteers to dress the gym for the homecoming dance in five weeks." smiles Mrs. Clarke.

"I'll hand you back to Mrs. Warner."

"There will be sign up sheets for people wanting to join clubs in the main hallway. I strongly recommend people to be in at least one club, you'll never know what talent you discover and new friends you could make." says Mrs. Warner.

Football Field

After School

"Welcome to tryouts everyone." said Mr. Bateman.

"I'm glad to see we have such a good turnout. People who are trying out for a position in offense go into group A which includes kickers then for those who are trying for a position in defence go into group B."

"Let's start."

"Isn't that the weirdo kid from Fillmore, who in the hell does he think he is trying out for the team. Let's have fun." laughs Tony.

"You'll fly from the left and I'll fly from the right and we will sandwich him, he'll probably run off like a little girl." smirks Lachlan.

Much to their amazement Jay ducks and weaves and throws it to the receiver which leads to a touchdown.

"Good job." yells Mr. Bateman from the sidelines.

As Lachlan and Tony untangle themselves on the ground after missing Jay completely. Mr. Bateman tells them "Very poor attempt to tackle, I expect more from my second year players."

"Get off me." yells Lachlan shoving Tony aside.

"It was your bright idea." snaps Tony as he and Lachlan go at each other.

"Oi you two over there, I want to see your defensive skills against a receiver now get to it." said Mr. Bateman.

"Peter you try being the running back on this drive."

As the drive goes by Jay and Peter are performing exceptionally well which leads to another touchdown.

"That was exceptional performance Pete, keep up the good work."

After the tryouts Mr. Bateman addresses the players.

"Great tryout you all tried your best, don't be disheartened if you haven't made the cut but we can only have so many players, we had a big turnout this year it'll be a tough decision. If you're not on the list on Friday, there are other sports I encourage you to give some thought."

Later that evening

4218 Clinton Way

After dinner Jay is talking to Jan on the phone about the first day of school.

"How did you go Jan, what did you end signing up for?"

"Pottery and Set Designing for the drama club." says Jan. "How did tryouts go?"

"It went really well the coach was pleased with us and Peter got some good feedback." said Jay.

"I think you both have a good chance of making the team." said Jan. "When do you find out?"

"On Friday." says Jay.

"I'll be volunteering to dress the gym for homecoming dance in about five weeks and Jane is volunteering as well." smiles Jan.

Next Day

(Thursday)

Westdale High School

Outside

Recess

Jay, Jan, Peter and Jane are hanging out.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" asks Jay.

"Spending time with my brother, why?" questions Jane.

"We were just wondering if you and Peter want to go on a double date with Jay and I." grins Jan.

"When and where?" smiles Jane.

"Saturday at Ray's fun park playing mini golf then pizza for dinner." throws in Jay.

"That's a great idea." says Jan. "So what do you think Jane?"

"What do you think Pete?" asks Jane.

"That sounds groovy." says Peter excited.

"It's a date." chuckles Jane.

"No, it's a double date." laughs Peter.

Lunchtime

Near the canteen

Jane and Lisa are heading to the canteen as they pass the cool groups table, snide remarks could be heard.

"Looks like the cows have come in to pasture." laughs Harrison.

"Moo, moo." chorus the others from the table.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" huffs Lisa.

"Moo heard us." mocks Donna.

The group cracks up in laughter.

"Oh grow up you people." said Jane angrily.

"Hey Marcia doesn't that cow go out with your brother." grins Nate.

"No, Peter would have better taste than that." smirks Marcia.

"Well I never, thanks a lot Marcia." said Jane disgusted as they walk away.

"What an arrogant bee-atch." growls Lisa madly.

After School

Jan and Bella chat about cheerleading while waiting for Jane.

"When are the tryouts for cheerleading?" asks Bella.

"Tuesday." smiles Jan. "Do you want to do rehearsals together?"

"Sure, should be good both of us trying out." said Bella adding "Great if we both make it."

"Yeah, and we can both cheer on Jay and Peter if they make the team." laughs Jan.

"What's happen to Jane?" said Bella impatiently looking at her watch.

"I don't know, I thought we were walking part way home together." says Jan.

"Well I have to go." smiles Bella.

"Okay, me too. Maybe she's with Pete." grins Jan.

Parting ways, Jan walks on to Fillmore Jr. High.

Jane After School

"Hey Bella." calls out Jane catching up with Bella five minutes later. "Where's Jan?"

"She left, she had to get Cindy and Bobby from Fillmore. We thought you were with Pete, your late." says Bella.

"Sorry I had to talk to Mrs. Warner, you won't believe what happened in the cafeteria today." frowns Jane.

Hearing the story Bella gasps "Wow, that Marcia is going to get it from Jan and Pete."

"Anyway I'm late to pick up Marcus from special school have to go, sorry again for being late." calls out Jane as she rushes away.

At Marcus's School

"Hello Marcus." smiles Jane. "How was school today."

"Great." giggles Marcus jumping up and down.

"Hi Wendy." calls Jane to Marcus's integration Aid.

"How was Marcus's day?"

"Really good, he's such a happy guy always smiling."

"Thanks Wendy, come on jumping jack time for home."

Passing through the park Jane hears taunting from behind her.

"My god what a weird face." snorts Harrison at Marcus.

"Should wear a bag on his head." laughs Lachlan.

"Hey Marcia, your brother's creepy girlfriend has a creepy brother, that's a lot of creeps around your family. What's wrong with your sister and brother?" says Nate snarkily.

"Yeah I know, such bad taste in friends." cringes Marcia.

"Yes you have Marcia." retorts Jane.

"Whoooo." calls out the boys pretending to scare Marcus.

"Marcia are you going to stop them?" growls Jane.

Looking away, Marcia ignores her.

"Come Marcus, ignore the stupid boys." smiles Jane to Marcus, "Let's get ice cream."

"Yeah." giggles Marcus wiping away the tears.

"I've had enough of that family." mumbles Jane to herself.

Later that evening

4222 Clinton Way

Peter tries to ring Jane to no avail.

"Geez what's wrong with her today?" thinks Peter to himself.

Next Day

(Friday)

Westdale High School

Jay and Peter head to school early in great anticipation.

"Oh my god, I don't think I could stand it if my name's not on the list." frowns Jay. "I've been working towards this since primary school."

"Don't worry, I'm certain you'll make the team." assures Peter as they make their way down the corridor.

Carefully going down the list Jay spies his name as a quarterback, he starts whooping and punching the air.

"Calm down Jay, I get you're excited." laughs Peter.

"Step aside, let me see if my name's on the list." wrestles Lucas to the front of the group.

"You beaut I'm the tight end and Max's the wide receiver he'll be stoked."

"Hey you guys has anybody bothered to see if my name's on the list." calls out Peter.

"Let me see oh yeah you're the running back, well done." smiles Lucas.

"That's great news, I got to tell Jane see ya at training." grins Peter running up the hallway.

Approaching Jane at her locker, Peter calls out "Janie guess what, good news."

Cutting him short Jane snaps "I don't have time, I got to go." and walks away.

"What was that about?" gasps Peter to himself.

In the meanwhile back at the notice board Harrison, Marcia and their group see Jay standing there and decide to have a bit of fun.

"Hey loser what you're looking at." says Harrison snatching the football list off the board.

"Oh look here there must be a mistake, Marcia hand me a black marker let me wipe that loser Lamb's name off."

"Well what do you have to say for yourself loser." says Harrison pushing Jay.

"Back off." glares Jay turning to Marcia. "Do you really want to be associated with this piece of crap?"

"Who are you calling crap?" spits Harrison shoving Jay again.

The bell rings for the first class bringing an abrupt end to the confrontation.

Walking away Harrison yells over his shoulder "See ya at recess loser."

Recess

Peter finds Jane at her locker asking "May I talk to you Jane you've been in a strange mood since last night what's going on?"

"It's your sister." snaps Jane.

"What's Jan done I thought you were friends." says Peter surprised.

"No, the other one, Marcia." adds Jane angrily.

"What I don't understand what's she got to do with it." pouts Peter.

"I don't care what Marcia says to me and she's said a few things but I've ignored her snide remarks. But when her and her friends targeted my little brother she crossed the line. I'll not have him exposed to that type of bullying and you know the plans for Saturday, off and actually so are we." stabs Jane storming off.

Standing shocked by what just happened Peter says to himself "What did I do?"

Jay's waiting for the coach outside his office to arrive for pre-season talks when Harrison finds him.

"Hey loser been looking for you, haven't been hiding like a little chicken have you." says Harrison snarkily.

"Gee is that the only word you know, not very creative with the insults loser, loser, loser." mimics Jay.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson weirdo boy."

"Oh yeah you and who's army." retorts Jay.

"Mine. Lachie and Nate grab his arms." sneers Harrison menacingly.

"Get off me you creeps." yells Jay struggling to get loose.

As Harrison aims to punch Jay in the guts, Mr. Bateman yells "Mr. Harrison Lester, I'd advise you to think carefully about your next move, all of you in my office now."

Looking for Jay in the cafeteria Jan is worried she hasn't seen Jay all morning finding Peter she asks "Have you seen Jay around Pete?"

"Peter." repeats Jan shaking his arm when he doesn't respond to her first question.

"What?" snaps Peter.

"What has gotten into you?" said Jan shocked at his mood.

"You really want to know, Jane's not talking to me anymore." whines Peter.

"Why?" quizzes Jan.

"One word, Marcia." says Peter angrily.

"What about Marcia?" asks Jan.

"Her and her so called friends were harassing Jane and her little brother on the way home yesterday. Now she doesn't want anything to do with me or the family." says Peter looking at Jan, adding "Maybe Jay has had a run-in with them too, couldn't blame him if he's had enough of us as well."

"Better not be the case or Marcia's really going to get it." snorts Jan angrily.

"Look Pete it's ok, I'll see Jane after school at the homecoming committee meeting. We both volunteered to help with the decorations, I'll talk to her and will straighten this out."

"Thanks Jan you're a real sister." said Peter brightening up.

After School

"Jane wait up." calls out Jan as they both head towards the meeting in room 3A.

"What?" snaps Jane stopping by the door.

"Jane, I'm so sorry, I've just heard from Peter what happened yesterday. How's your little brother is he alright?" asks Jan concerned.

"Yeah, well I guess. It's not your fault but like I explained to Peter. I can't have Marcus exposed to that kind of negativity." grumbles Jane.

"I know I totally agree with you and I promise you that it'll not happen again. Please don't take it out on Peter." begs Jan.

"Jan you can't make those kind of promises and I know it's not Peter's fault but I cannot be associated with a brother of a sister who's a bully." finishes Jane as she walks away.

"Marcia, Marcia, Marcia." growls Jan to herself.

When Jan gets home from school Peter is waiting eagerly to find out if Jan had any success with Jane.

"Well Jan what happened?" asks Peter impatiently.

"Unfortunately she's still not budging but I'm still trying." adds Jan comfortingly.

After Dinner

"I'm about to ring Jay and find out what his story is." says Jan to Peter.

"Good luck." shrugs Peter.

"Hi Jan what's up?" says Jay.

"I thought you were coming around tonight."

"Uh listen, I've been thinking that I better not come around for a while." whispers Jay.

"Ok Jay spill it, what happened today?" says Jan getting a bad feeling.

"I just think it might be better, I really don't like causing family disputes and it's very obvious that Marcia either doesn't like me or is not comfortable around me etc. whatever." stammers Jay.

"Well what does that mean for us, she is my sister, I can't stop her from being here Jay." groans Jan.

"Yeah I know it's her home, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, that's why I think it's best if I stay away."

"Geez this whole thing is becoming exhausting, Jane, Peter now you, I don't know what to do." snaps Jan.

"Mum's calling out Jan, we're about to go out. I have to go. Bye."

"How did you go Jan, what did he say?" quizzes Peter.

"This is just a mess, he's mad, you and I need to talk to Marcia immediately."

"I got your back sis."

Jan and Peter barge into Marcia's attic room.

"Hey losers ever heard of knocking."

"Stop with the insults, it's getting old." bites Peter.

"Because of you, Jane won't talk to Peter anymore." lashes out Jan.

"So she was out of your league anyway Peter." says Marcia rudely.

"What's got into you Marcia, you've been so nasty lately and it's not a good look." said Peter angrily.

"Whatever." mocks Marcia.

"And you know Jay is not coming around anymore." snaps Jan tired of Marcia's rudeness.

"Well that's no great loss." smiles Marcia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snaps Jan.

"You and him won't work out anyway." laughs Marcia.

"Take that back, take that back right now." yells Jan.

"You heard her Marcia." growls Peter.

"Ok you losers, I've had enough of this inquisition, get out of my room."

"This ain't over, your day will come Marcia, let's go Peter." sniffs Jan.

The phone rings and Carol answers.

"Hello, this is Carol Brady speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Brady, this is Mrs. Warner Westdale High, I would like you and Mr. Brady to attend a meeting at the school tomorrow morning."

"This sounds important Mrs. Warner, what's happened?"

"One of your children has been involved in a situation and I'm afraid we take this matter very seriously." said Mrs. Warner.

"It's not Peter is it?" asks Carol.

"No, it's Marcia the meeting will be at 10am and we'll meet in my office and I'm hoping you and Mr. Brady will be able to attend with Marcia, have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow." said Mrs. Warner.

"See you tomorrow, bye." says Carol confused.

Carol enters Mike's den "Bad news Mike."

"What's happened Carol?"

"We have a meeting at school tomorrow and it involves Marcia."

"Marcia." says Mike surprised. "Any idea what that's about?"

"No, she said she'll explain it all tomorrow." frowns Carol.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to wait and see. It can't be too serious, Marcia's an a-grade student." says Mike adding "Perhaps she's helped someone and getting a reward."

Next Day

(Saturday)

In the car on the way to Westdale High "Why do I have to come, is this a surprise, am I getting an award?" says Marcia egotistically.

"I don't know Marcia, Mrs. Warner didn't really say much." said Carol.

In front of the office

"Mr. and Mrs. Brady so glad you could make it, please come in the others are here." said Mrs. Warner.

As they enter the office Marcia sees the gang and their parents waiting. "Harrison what are you doing here?"

"Please take a seat we're going to start the meeting now." interrupts Mrs. Warner.

"First off, all I have to say is that I am shocked, we've only been at school a week and everybody was warned by my anti-bullying rules and yet you students decided to push the boundaries of decent behavior and kindness, we've had reports that not only has this behavior been happening at school but on the streets outside school hours."

Now Harrison as you seem to be the main ringleader what do you have to say for yourself?"

Two Hours Later

4222 Clinton Way

"What happened, did Marcia get an award?" asks Alice greeting them at the door.

"No it was actually quite the opposite, we will have a family discussion tonight at dinner. Marcia come into the den we got a lot of talking to do." commands Mike.

"Haven't we talked enough, I'm going to my room." snorts Marcia.

"To the den now young lady." said Carol firmly. "Alice can you make sure the kids don't disturb us for a while."

"Right o Mrs. Brady." says Alice.

The Den

"Marcia, I'm disappointed in you." says Carol.

"I didn't do anything." retorts Marcia.

"Didn't you understand Mrs. Warner, by supporting these friends in their actions, you're adding to the intimidation." said Mike.

"They were just having a bit of fun, doesn't anyone have a sense of humor anymore." whines Marcia.

"Would you like it if seven people stood around you and poked fun or had to watch a group of people bully Cindy. It wouldn't be pleasant." adds Carol annoyed at Marcia's lack of understanding.

"You obviously are having difficulty understanding the consequence of your association with those people so we are going to help you understand." adds Mike.

"So you're grounded indefinitely until we feel you are truly remorseful for your actions."

"And I'm going to sign you up for volunteer work at the soup kitchen which helps feed the disadvantaged." adds Carol.

"But that's not fair, I didn't do anything." argues Marcia.

"Exactly, you didn't step in to stop your friend's behavior and a good friend sometimes need to stop a friend from acting badly." counters Mike.

"This is so unfair." cries Marcia leaving the den in tears.

Reaching the top of the stairs Jan blocks her path "I knew it, you're such a piece of work, how could you if it wasn't bad enough, you hurt our friend Jay but really Jane and her little brother, I'm ashamed you're my sister."

"So you're the snitch that dobbed us in." blasts Marcia.

"Don't you turn this on me, I've had it with you. Don't talk to me, ever." yells Jan storming down the stairs.

Dinnertime

"Where's Marcia, why isn't she at the table would you like me to get her down?" says Cindy rising from his seat.

"No, sit down. Your father and I would like to talk to you all." said Carol.

"Marcia has been involved with bullying people in and outside of school. Which is wrong and we've been disappointed with Marcia being part of the situation."

"We need to know the rest of you understand that standing by and doing nothing is totally unacceptable. If your friends are making other people feel bad, you must help them see it's unkind and cruel."

"So Marcia will learn the consequences of her actions. Which will involve being grounded indefinitely along with extra chores. She'll also be accompanying me with charity work."

"Whoa." says Bobby. "Who were they picking on?"

"It was Jay." snaps Jan.

"And Jane." quips Peter angrily.

"And unfortunately Jane's little brother." adds Carol sadly.

"Now calm down she's been punished for her behavior and now I'll expect you kids to help Marcia get through this embarrassing situation." said Carol trying to defuse the situation.

"I'll help alright, I'm not talking to her." said Jan adamantly.

"Ditto for me." adds Peter.

"I never liked Harrison, he was so up himself." says Bobby.

"Yeah he never talked to us did he Bobby." frowns Cindy.

"I expect you kids to be understanding of the situation Marcia's found herself in and she's no longer allowed to associate with Harrison so she'll be quite upset." said Carol firmly.

Next Day

(Sunday)

Breakfast

Kitchen

Everyone is sitting at the kitchen table when Alice says "You're all very quiet this morning."

"Jan can you pass me the syrup?" demands Marcia.

Ignoring her request, Jan keeps eating.

"Hello, earth to Jan." groans Marcia.

Finishing her meal Jan turns to Alice "Thanks for the pancakes Alice, they were lovely." totally ignoring Marcia on the way out.

"What is her problem?" mutters Marcia to Peter.

Peter rises from the table telling Alice "Pancakes delicious as usual thank you." leaving the room totally ignoring Marcia as well.

"Whatever." snaps Marcia to Peter's back as he leaves the room.

"May we both be excused?" asks Cindy and Bobby in unison.

"Sure." said Alice raising her eyebrows.

Leaving the room they both ignore Marcia as well.

"More pancakes for me." says Marcia snottily.

4218 Clinton Way

"Hello Jan." says Jenny answering the door.

"Hi Mrs. Lamb, I'm here to see Jay if that is ok."

"Of course sweetheart, come in." smiles Jenny. "He's in his room you know where it is."

Knocking on his door Jan asks "Jay it's me Jan can I come in?"

"Of course it's good to see you." grins Jay pulling Jan into his arms.

"So your not mad at me." smiles Jan hugging Jay.

"How could I be mad at you and that sweet little face." laughs Jay.

"What are we going to do about us?" said Jan seriously.

"We're still okay, I will just stay away from your house for a while till Marcia works herself out." shrugs Jay.

"Ok then." sighs Jan. "Now what are we going to do about Jane and Peter?"

"I don't know, It was pretty uncool that Marcia was involved when they were picking on Jane's little brother. It would be very hard for Jane to be with Peter knowing she'll be mixing with Marcia as well." said Jay.

"Anyway enough about other people Jan, I made a music mix tape for you to listen to."

"Oh cool, let me hear it."

Next Day

(Monday)

Westdale High School

(Before School Starts)

Mrs. Warner's Office

"After discussions with the board and your inability to heed my warning at the start of the term which was only a week ago. Your behavior has disgraced this school and therefore your punishment will be four weeks in house detention. Plus banned from attending the homecoming dance."

"Harrison I've taken this matter to your basketball coach and we've decided, you'll be dropped from the team for four games into the regular season." adds Mrs. Warner.

"You'll be each individually supervised by a teacher. You won't be allowed to mix with other students including each other. You'll have separate lunchtimes and you'll finish school at 4:30pm long after everyone else has finished."

"My aim with the severity of this punishment is that you'll think seriously about the hurt you caused others."

Assembly Hall

(First Session)

"I've called an emergency assembly as something has been brought to my attention. There has been a severe case of bullying by students at this school. They have been given in house detention and shall not be participating in homecoming festivities. I once again warn students that bullying of any kind will not be tolerated at this school, homecoming is a privilege not a right." frowns Mrs. Warner.

After 30 minutes of lectures about the rights and wrongs of bullying, Mrs Warner ends the assembly.

"Ok students dismissed, straight to class."

Recess

Students talk amongst themselves about what happened at assembly.

"I'm glad Harrison got suspended, he's such a douchebag." says Steve.

"Yeah, he thinks he's better than everyone else and no one else matters." adds Chris.

"I'm glad those snooty girls got caught too, especially Marcia getting her comeuppance." grins Bella.

"Who were they picking on?" asks Michelle.

"Jay Lamb and Jane Clement and her dear little brother Marcus, he has downs syndrome." nods Bella.

"Not cool." frowns Steve.

"Isn't Jan going out with Jay?" questions Michelle.

"Yeah, it would've hurt her feelings that her own sister would be such a bully." said Bella.

"Do you think Jan snitched on her sister?" asks Michelle.

"Don't know but it would make it uncomfortable at home either way." said Bella.

"I know one thing for sure. I would never want to get on Jan's bad side." states Michelle.

Lunchtime

Cafeteria

Jan is sitting at the table eating her sandwich when she is surprised to find a strawberry cupcake appear in front of her.

"What's this?" says Jan surprised.

"It's a tomato." laughs Jay. "Just kidding, it's a cupcake with a secret message."

"What's the message?" asks Jan.

"You'll have to look for it." grins Jay.

Slowly examining the cupcake Jan notices small writing on the little flag sticking out of the cupcake.

"You, me, homecoming." reads Jan.

"Yes, Yes I will go to homecoming with you." giggles Jan in excitement, hugging Jay.

After School

4222 Clinton Way

Jan runs in the door excitedly yelling "Mum, mum."

"What is it sweetie?" asks Carol.

"Jay's asked me to homecoming, when can we go dress shopping?" babbles Jan excitedly.

"That's wonderful news, we can go and look this weekend." said Carol happily.

"Yay." says Jan as she twirls out of the room and bumping into Mike as he enters the room.

"Slow down ballerina, what's the exciting news?" asks Mike.

"I'm going to homecoming." sings Jan as she continues to dance up the stairs.

"Someone seems very happy with homecoming." smiles Mike.

"Yes she does." frowns Carol.

"What's the matter?" asks Mike concerned.

"This is not going to go down well with Marcia not be able to go, things could get ugly." said Carol.

Next Day

(Tuesday)

Westdale High School

"Hey Harrison." says Marcia.

Harrison ignores her and says nothing.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" asks Marcia.

"What do you want?" says Harrison coldly.

"Why are you being like this?" questions Marcia.

"It's your fault we have detention, your little sister dobbed us in I bet." snaps Harrison.

"Why are you blaming me?" said Marcia.

"Because of your family, I got suspended from the basketball team." snaps Harrison.

"Harrison, I thought you cared about me." cries Marcia.

"It shows how stupid you are to believe that would happen, you're dead to me." mocks Harrison as he leaves her devastated.

"Harrison." calls Marcia pleading repeatedly.

Lunchtime

The Bleachers

Sitting down Peter is still reeling from the breakup and receiving the cold shoulder from Jane and some of the other classmates.

"What did I do to receive the cold treatment?" thinks Peter to himself before he gets interrupted by a hand to his shoulder.

He turns around to see it's Michelle.

"Hey Pete, rough day huh."

"You have no idea how rough it's been." groans Peter sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that things didn't work out between you and Jane, do you want to talk about it?" offers Michelle kindly.

"Wish my sister understood what she does affects more people other than herself."

"I know, my brother did a similar thing last year, it was so embarrassing." grimaces Michelle.

"Don't worry Pete it'll all blow over soon, why don't you come and hang out with me and my friends after school, we're going down to the mall, it'll take your mind off things."

"Thanks Michelle, you've been real understanding." smiles Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously from last chapter:

\- The Truth comes to light about the extent of Marcia and the gang's bullying.

\- Peter experiences a bad breakup with Jane.

Chapter Five:

After School

4222 Clinton Way

Jan walks inside in a quiet mood when Carol asks "How did cheerleading tryouts go?"

"It was a disaster, I'll be in my room." says Jan sadly as she heads up to her room.

"What's with the gloom and doom?" asks Alice.

"Jan didn't make the cheerleading squad." said Carol.

"That's such a shame, she tried so hard." says Alice as she hears a knock on the door.

Carol answers the door.

"Hi Jay, just what Jan needs a friendly face." smiles Carol.

"I take it cheerleading didn't go so well, Mrs. Brady." says Jay.

"You can say that again, she's not a happy chappy right now." frowns Carol.

Sitting out in the backyard Jay tries his best to cheer Jan up.

"Most of the cheerleaders are snobs anyway, they're not your type of people." said Jay.

"Well, who are my type of people?" grumbles Jan.

"Kind, funny, smart, compassionate and that's what I like best about you." smiles Jay.

Laughing Jan giggles "Well aren't you a sweet talking man."

"Why don't you expand on the photography class and try out for the Westdale High newspaper." suggests Jay.

"Doing what?" asks Jan.

"Photographing the sports room. I take a pretty good picture you know." laughs Jay.

"Oh Jay, you always know how to make me laugh." says Jan giving him a hug.

"I was serious you know, look at this profile, isn't it too handsome." says Jay as they fall to the ground laughing.

East Westdale Mall

At the same time

Peter is hanging out with Michelle and her friends around the food court.

"Are you having fun Peter?" asks Michelle.

"Yeah, your crew is great." smiles Peter.

"I'm glad you feel that way, the fun's not over, we're all going to head over to the arcade."

"I'm in." yells Peter before Michelle gets to ask him.

"Great." laughs Michelle.

They head to the arcade.

Next Day

(Wednesday 11th September 1974)

Westdale High School

Recess

Bella and Jan are talking about yesterday's tryouts at cheerleading.

"Why didn't I get in, I did everything right." says Bella annoyed.

"I don't know." said Jan.

"It's not fair, I worked so hard and yet some snooty girls got in based on looks." says Bella disappointingly.

Jan comforts Bella "I'm as disappointed as you are but Jay helped me see the bright side to the situation."

"Well now you're just bragging cause you got a boyfriend." snaps Bella adding "Which shows me my life is crap."

"Wow that's uncalled for, I'm your friend." says Jan.

"I know, I know, I'm just annoyed at those senior girls, they get all the good stuff and all the good guys." said Bella.

"Ok let's think positively, time for a plan b." says Jan.

"What about your brother since he's broken up with Jane, do you think I might have a chance?" asks Bella.

"Yeah good idea it just might be what Peter needs to brighten his day, go find him at lunchtime and get to know him." smiles Jan.

Lunchtime

Cafeteria

Bella and Jan go to find where Peter is.

They see Peter, only for Bella to be shocked when Peter's sitting with Michelle and her friends.

"It seems he's already cosied up with another girl." says Bella disappointingly.

"Honestly, boys." growls Jan.

"It looks like time for a plan c."

Throwing her hands up in the air Bella grumbles "What's the point, I'm going to be an old maid for the rest of my life."

"Now, now Bella don't be so dramatic my brother's an idiot anyway, I might have an idea, I'll see if Jay knows any friends of his that might want to go out with you." grins Jan.

After School

4218 Clinton Way

While Jan and Jay are doing their English homework, Jan brings up the subject about Bella having no boyfriend.

"Jay do you know any one of your team mates that might be interested in Bella?"

"Why?" questions Jay.

"Bella is lucking out on getting male attention and it's affecting her confidence." said Jan.

"Let me think about it, I'll suss out the guys at practice." says Jay adding "I should be able to find a guy that might be interested."

"It's a pity about Peter hooking up with Michelle, he could've been a good match for Bella."

"Actually now I think about it, he was always fickle and I couldn't stand another friend being mad at me, like with the Jane incident." says Jan.

"Yeah, too true, you might run out of friends if he has a chance to date them all." laughs Jay adding "Just joking."

"Your such a kidder." laughs Jan shoving Jay.

Next Day

(Thursday 12th September 1974)

In the Locker Room

After a long session of training in preparation for the regular season, Mr. Bateman addresses the playing group.

"That was a really good drill, It's the kind of commitment I want to see when we play our first regular game of the season in two weeks time."

"Good work out there, you guys rest and I want to see everyone well rested for a practice match on Sunday."

As the guys head to the lockers, Jay and Lucas begin to talk about the practice.

"You're great at marking the ball, you're going to give the opposition defenders a hard time Lucas."

"Thanks Jay, you put Lachlan in his place during practice, don't know why coach keeps him on the team. He's such a wanker, thinks he's so great, hogs the play, not a team player me thinks."

"Yeah, I agree." says Jay.

"Hey Lucas, what are you doing this weekend, a few of us are meeting at the pizza place Friday night, want to come too."

"Who's going." questions Lucas.

"Well me, Jan and I think Bella." grins Jay.

"I think I smell a set up." laughs Lucas.

"Well maybe, what ya think." smiles Jay.

"Sure, why not, Bella's pretty cute actually." chuckles Lucas.

Peter meets up with Michelle outside of the school.

"Hey Pete you ready to go the pinball arcade, Leah and Mac are going to meet us there." says Michelle.

"Thanks for waiting for me to clean up, practice was real dirty today." says Peter adding "What did you think of my moves?"

"That head dive into the mud was spectacular." laughs Michelle.

"Yeah and I think the mud won, I think I still got mud in my ears." jokes Peter.

"Ew gross." says Michelle pushing Peter gently.

"Michelle can I ask you a question?" asks Peter.

"Sure what is it Pete." says Michelle.

"Well I really enjoyed hanging out with you and really wanted to ask you something but I'm kind of scared you'll say no." said Peter.

"Ooh that sounds serious." mocks Michelle.

"Well it's." stalls Peter.

"C'mon mud-boy spit it out." says Michelle grinning.

"Want to come with me to homecoming?" gasps Peter taking a big breath.

"Sure I'd love to, actually I was hoping you'd ask." smiles Michelle.

"Oh cool, that's great." squeaks Peter.

Laughing Michelle grabs Peter's arms as they head to the arcade.

Haskell's Ice-Cream Hut

An Hour Later

Jay's waiting for Jan to finish up at work outside Haskell's.

"Hi Peter and Michelle." says Jay as they are walking by.

"Hi Jay we got good news." said Peter.

"Do tell." says Jay.

"Me and Michelle are going to homecoming together." says Peter excitedly.

"Maybe we all should go together." says Michelle smiling at Jay.

Heading out of work now Jan joins the conversation "Did I overhear something about homecoming?"

"Yeah, Peter and Michelle said they would like to join us too." answers Jay.

"Oh, okay, cool." says Jan hesitantly.

"Great." smiles Michelle. "I'll call you Jan and discuss the details later."

"Well." says Jay after they leave. "That was interesting."

"Hopefully fingers crossed Bella gets along with Lucas tomorrow night and maybe the six of us will go together." says Jan excitedly.

Later that evening

4222 Clinton Way

Peter's boasting to his mum about his date with Michelle to homecoming.

"Well you better make time with Jan and I on Saturday so we can get the gear for homecoming all in one go." says Carol.

Standing in the kitchen Marcia overhears the plans happening in the lounge room.

"Oh great Peter's got a date, Jan's got a date and I'm still grounded." thinks Marcia to herself angrily.

Entering the kitchen Carol asks Marcia "Would you like to come and help guys find outfits?"

"No, how can you be so cruel mother, it should've been me this is so not fair." snaps Marcia.

"I'm sorry Marcia, you have to understand this is the consequences of your actions. You should be happy for your brother and sister, this is their first time and you been before." said Carol.

"But mother it should be me." cries Marcia.

"Marcia it's not always about you, grow up." says Carol firmly.

Marcia storms up to her room.

As they retire for the night Mike comments to Carol "You were quiet tonight love."

"It's just that Marcia's continuing with her bad attitude." said Carol.

"Why what happened?" asks Mike.

"I asked her if she'd help the guys with their shopping on Saturday since she already has the experience of homecoming last year."

"I guess she would be a bit sensitive not going and all." says Mike.

"I thought this would be an ideal opportunity to show some maturity and display some remorse by helping." sighs Carol adding "I really did expect more from Marcia."

"Give her time love, she'll come around." said Mike.

Next Day

(Friday 13th September 1974)

Marioni's

"What if it doesn't work out?" asks Bella nervously.

"Jay has said Lucas is a very nice guy." says Jan reassuring Bella.

Glancing to her left Jan sees Jay and Lucas coming towards their table.

"Here they are, be cool." whispers Jan.

"Hi Jay, hi Lucas." says Jan.

"Hi Jan, hi Bella let me introduce you to Lucas." said Jay.

"Hi Bella nice to meet you." said Lucas as he shuffles in beside her on the couch.

"Hi." smiles Bella shyly.

"Now that everyone's here, let's eat." says Jay grabbing his stomach mocking starvation.

As the evening progresses Jan whispers to Jay "I think they're a good match, good job."

"Hey Jay." butts in Lucas "I and Bella are going to go for a walk, leave you two lovebirds to it."

"Oh, ok." says Jan grinning at Bella.

"Thanks for a great evening, talk to you tomorrow Jan." says Bella.

As Bella and Lucas are walking along the street, their discussion about the football season and the upcoming homecoming, Lucas surprises Bella by asking her to homecoming which puts a smile on Bella's face.

Next Day

(Saturday 14th September 1974)

East Westdale Mall

Carol, Peter and Jan are heading towards the boutique store.

"Mum, I don't want to be in a girls shop what if my mates see me." whines Peter.

"Here's three dollars buy a drink and meet us back in half an hour." says Carol.

"Okay Jan what do we have here, what do you think of this one?"

"Oh mum that is so old fashioned." says Jan grumpily.

"Well let's look over at this rack." said Carol.

"Oh mum look at this one." said Jan excitedly holding up a long red dress with a split ankle to thigh.

"I don't think so Jan keep looking."

"Next rack."

Finding three maybes Jan heads to the dressing room.

"That dress looks great on you." said Carol when she sees Jan coming out of the change room.

"I don't know mum, I'm not sure." says Jan worriedly.

"Try on the pale blue dress, I think that'll suit your complexion." smiles Carol.

"Oh mum, I love it." squeals Jan from the change room.

"Come out Jan let me see." smiles Carol.

"Da da." smiles Jan prancing out of the change room.

"Oh darling I knew that one would be the one." says Carol excitedly.

(Peter comes back)

"Oh Pete good timing it's your turn." said Carol as they head to the suit store.

"Here's three suits I've picked for you, now try them on."

"Thanks mum." says Peter.

Peter goes to the change rooms with the suits.

Five Minutes Later

Peter steps out.

"Oh Peter you look very handsome." smiles Carol adding "Now what color shirt would you like?"

"I think the blue one with the frilly edges and a bow tie." laughs Peter.

"You sure it's not a bit over the top Peter." grins Carol.

"Nah." says Peter adding "Got to look good to impress the girls."

As he goes to change Jan says "He's such a show pony."

"Well at least he decides quickly." said Carol adding "Now be supportive Jan."

Now stepping out in the entire outfit Peter gives a bow.

"I rest my case." said Jan.

"Very funny Jan. You look very nice Peter, now let's pack up the gear and get out of here." says Carol.

As they arrive home Carol reminds Jan and Peter to hang up their new clothes so they don't get creased.

"Can we do a parade to show everyone our new outfits?" says Jan excitedly.

"Maybe after tea and when dad's home from golf." said Carol.

Heading to the bedrooms they pass Marcia on the stairs ignoring her they excitedly talk about how great they're going to look.

Marcia storms downstairs to the kitchen fuming.

"Marcia would you help me with the vegetables?" asks Carol.

Marcia heads to the backyard ignoring her mother.

"Marcia." calls out Carol.

"What's wrong with Marcia now?" asks Alice.

"She's probably seen the kids with their new outfits for homecoming, better go talk to her." sighs Carol.

"Right o Mrs. Brady, I'll finish up the vegetables." says Alice.

"I take it that you saw the kids in their new outfits." said Carol gently.

"Mum it's so unfair, it should be me going." cries Marcia.

"You need to come to terms with it, Marcia."

"But mum, I've got nothing, no boyfriend, no homecoming, no friends." sobs Marcia.

"Well try to change your attitude, help the kids get organized for homecoming and re connect with the old friends you dropped when you started hanging with Harrison." sighs Carol.

"Mum, can I go and see Greg at college?" asks Marcia.

"You know your grounded Marcia." says Carol.

"Mum." whines Marcia.

"Sorry, you know the rules until you show remorse, your grounded Marcia." said Carol.

Two Days Later

(Monday 16th September 1974)

After School

After a chat with Coach Bateman, Jay leaves the building and notices Marcia talking to Harrison in a very loud voice pleading "Please Harrison take me back."

"Get real, you'd think I want anything to do with you after the trouble you caused." snaps Harrison.

"I didn't do anything, how could you treat me like this, I've always stood up for you." says Marcia.

"Look, just go and join your loser family." says Harrison.

As Harrison walks away, Marcia grabs Harrison's arm yelling "No Harrison please we can work this out, I need you."

"I've had enough of you." yells Harrison smacking Marcia in the face with a closed fist.

"Hey asshole." calls out Jay lunging at Harrison and knocking him to the ground.

"Get off me, you're hurting me." yells Harrison.

"Should've thought of that before you decided to hit a girl you weak coward, not so tough without your mates." barks Jay.

Hearing the commotion Coach Bateman comes out of the office to find Marcia screaming and Jay pinning Harrison down.

Pulling Jay off Harrison "What's going on here guys?" asks Mr. Bateman.

"Jay just jumped me, no reason started punching me, isn't that right Marcia." says Harrison threateningly.

"Well Marcia." says Mr. Bateman waiting for an answer.

Mumbling through her tears Marcia finds the courage to tell "Harrison hit me and Jay was defending me."

"Shut up Marcia, sir she's just lying cause I dumped her sorry ass."

"I'm not really liking your attitude Harrison." says Mr. Bateman adding "You and I principal's office right now, Jay take Marcia to the nurse's station and get yourselves checked over, I'll be over soon."

As Mr. Bateman drags Harrison away they hear Harrison say "You know who my father is, you'll lose your job for this."

"Actually Harrison, I think your father's going to be ashamed of you, now get moving."

"Thanks Marcia for telling the truth, you ok." says Jay.

"For all his faults, I didn't think he'd hit me." said Marcia adding "Thanks for stopping him Jay and I'm really sorry for the way I treated you and I can't believe I was so caught up with those stupid people."

"We all do stupid things, now c'mon let's get you to the nurse's station." said Jay.

After a chat with Principal Warner at the nurse's station an hour later she tells Marcia she's called her mother to come and pick her up.

"Oh no." cries Marcia adding "I'm going to get in so much trouble."

"She's going to be more concerned about you being ok." said Jay.

"What happened to Harrison?" asks Marcia.

"He has been expelled for assault and will no longer be attending Westdale High as we have a zero tolerance on this kind of behavior." said Mrs. Warner.

"Jay, thank you very much for helping Marcia, if you hadn't interfered, I'm sorry to say this Marcia, it could have been a lot worse. We have suggested to his parents that we insist he attends anger management counseling and luckily they agree. I also think you could benefit from counseling as well."

Marcia starts to cry again.

Sitting at the table at home, Mike and Carol talk to Marcia about some counseling.

"But mum, I don't want to talk about it, it's too embarrassing." pleads Marcia.

"But sweetheart, I think you're dealing with too many emotions and I think a counselor can help you." says Mike concerned.

"We say it because we love you and want to help you." says Carol gently.

"It will be much easier for you to talk to someone else and it will be very confidential." smiles Mike.

"Well I'm glad Jay was there to help you and I hope you changed your attitude towards him." said Carol.

"Yes I apologized to Jay and I have a few more apologies to make which I'll start now."

"Mum, dad, I really am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, please forgive me." cries Marcia.

"Of course darling, we always care about you and sometimes we have to show with tough love, not to be mean." smiles Carol wiping Marcia's tears.

"Marcia, we thought you were too good for the likes of Harrison, he got on my nerves and your brother and sisters." frowns Mike.

"Yeah, I know better now and I have a few more apologies to make, is Jan home?" asks Marcia.

"Yes she's upstairs." says Carol.

Jan's Room

"Jan." calls Marcia softly knocking on the door.

"What?" snaps Jan.

"Can I come in please?" asks Marcia. "It's important."

Opening her door Jan stares defiantly at Marcia "What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry." says Marcia wrapping her arms around Jan.

Letting go of her anger Jan hugs her back.

"Apology accepted, wow he really gave you a shiner, your eye's quite black already." said Jan gently.

"So am I forgiven?" asks Marcia.

"Of course, good to have you back sis." says Jan giving Marcia another hug.

"Can't believe I was so stupid." said Marcia.

"It's love, it can make you do the most ridiculous things." sighs Jan.

At that moment Bobby and Cindy run into the bedroom calling "Show us your eye Marcia." throwing themselves on her giving her a big hug.

Hugging them both Marcia whispers "I'm really sorry guys."

"Yay, I'm glad that's over." giggles Bobby and Cindy in unison.

Hearing commotion in the girls room from the adjoining bathroom Peter calls out "What's going on here?"

"I apologized to them for what I did, which means I want to apologize to you too." pleads Marcia.

"I'm really sorry Peter." sobs Marcia walking towards Peter.

"And I really feel bad it cost you your relationship with Jane."

"Well." pauses Peter. "Ok, we're cool, good to have you back sis." and they hug.

The family dinner goes down a treat with all the kids getting along.

Mike whispers to Carol "It's great all the kids are getting along again."

"I know, it's just wonderful." smiles Carol.

Alice approaches the table with the biggest cake they've ever seen covered in lollies and sprinkles.

"Wow Alice." pipes up Bobby.

"Alice you definitely outdone yourself this time." laughs Mike as everyone tucks in for their piece.

Next Day

(Tuesday 17th September 1974)

Westdale High School

Lunchtime

Looking for Bella at lunchtime Jan finds her snuggled up to Lucas at their usual table.

Plunking herself down at their table "you two look cosy." smiles Jan.

Bella giggles as Lucas says "What's up Jan, where's Jay?"

"He should be along any minute." said Jan as she spots him coming towards their table.

"Hi guys." said Jay as he kisses Jan on the cheek.

Blushing Jan asks "How was your morning?"

"Great news guess who's the starting quarterback for the opening game of the season against Tower in a week and a halves time?" says Jay excitedly.

"Was it Johnno?" kids Lucas.

"Ha ha it was me." laughs Jay.

"We know congrats Jay well done." said Bella.

"Congrats honey." says Jan as she gives Jay a big hug.

"Well done man." says Lucas.

"I got an idea how about the four of us meet up after school, you're not working tonight are you Jan?" asks Bella.

"No, I'm free what about Jay and Lucas?"

"Next session's Thursday." says Jay.

"Great it's a double date." laughs Lucas.

Hearing the end of the lunch bell everyone heads up to their respective classes.

Later that evening

Marcia talks to Jan in her room.

"How was your first session in counseling?" asks Jan.

"Actually it was ok, Miss Davies was really nice, she said I could call her Mary and she's youngish so she doesn't lecture me on old fashion virtues." says Marcia.

"Any good advice you could get on how to deal with boys, pass on the information to me." laughs Jan.

"Why, you having trouble with Jay."

"No, I want to know why they're so obsessed with sports."

They laugh together.

"Jan you're so lucky that you found a guy who loves you for you and treats you with respect, I wish I had that."

"You will Marcia, now Mary will help you believe in yourself so you'll be able to choose the right guy who'll love and respect you the way you deserve."

Eleven Days Later

(Saturday 28th September 1974)

4222 Clinton Way

"See you at the game mum." says Peter.

"Don't get nervous son, we'll see you after the game." said Carol.

"Marcia your dad and I would like to talk to you for a moment."

"We have spoken to Mrs. Warner and she believes you have made great personal progress and we all feel you deserve some recognition for your good attitude and if you'd like to come to the game your welcome to but it's up to you." said Mike.

"Oh yes, I'd love to come, I'd really hope Peter and Jay have a good game, I would've been sorry to miss it." says Marcia adding "Thanks for believing in me, I won't let you down."

"Woo hoo." yells Marcia running up the stairs.

"Jan, Mum and Dad said I can come."

"Oh great Marcia, the guys need all the support we can give maybe you could wear Greg's old jersey, I'm wearing Jay's spare one."

Westdale High Football Oval

In the team rooms Coach Bateman is giving his players a pep talk.

"Everything we worked for in the pre-season, let's put it to work and give 110% per cent, Go Panthers on three."

"One, two, three, Go Panthers." yells the team.

The teams head out on to the field as the Westdale crowd cheer on their team.

Commentator's Box

"Welcome to today's game it's Westdale High Panthers plays Tower High Roosters." says the commentator 1.

Tower does the kickoff and the game begins.

"The ball's at the Tower 14 yard line, Lamb takes the snap pump fakes and goes to the end zone where Carter outmuscles the cornerback and catches the ball for a touchdown which Westdale strike first." said the commentator 1.

"The extra point is good which makes it a 7-0 lead in favor of Westdale they drive down the field on their first possession and the quarterback's start to the first drive was excellent." adds commentator 2.

As the game proceeds with a minute and a half before half time.

"The ball's at the Tower 21 yard line, Lamb takes the snap assesses his options, throws and it's caught in the end zone for a touchdown, It's Carter's second touchdown catch of the day and Lamb's thrown for his third of the day to extend the lead further with extra point awaits." says commentator 1.

"And the extra point is good which makes it a 24-7 lead for Westdale just before half time." adds commentator 2.

"With twenty eight seconds to half time and the ball at the Tower 39 yard line and one timeout left, they need to be spot on with this drive."

"Atkins takes the snap he throws it deep it is intercepted by Jeremy Thompson who slides at the 19 yard line." says commentator 1.

"Could not afford that before half time that's a opportunity gone begging but it was good pick by Thompson who saw it coming." adds commentator 2.

Westdale come back onto the field.

"Lamb will take a knee which'll make it half time with a score of Westdale High 24, Tower High 7." says commentator 1.

"Tower High have struggled to get things going where on the other hand where Westdale have been precise with their drives where Lamb has picked Tower's defence apart with his precise decisions at the right time." adds commentator 2.

Change rooms at half time

"You're doing good guys offensively and defensively especially with the pass rush." said Mr. Bateman.

"The offense is running well with a balanced game plan with a mixture of passing and running plays to keeping our opponents off balance."

As the game heads into last quarter with Westdale leading 27 to 14, Westdale force another turnover courtesy of a interception by Alex Miller which took it to the Westdale 39 yard line.

Commentator's Box

"This Tower offense can't catch a break because they're getting swarmed which leads to incomplete passes and turnovers plus to top it off the Westdale defence has sacked the Tower quarterback three times." says the commentator 1.

Westdale offense drive it down the field to the 10 yard line.

"We have five minutes left, Lamb hands it off to Brady who'll run it into the end zone for a touchdown which makes it his first rushing touchdown of the season that will extend the lead to twenty if they convert the extra point." adds commentator 2.

"The kicker sends the ball straight through the middle and converts the point, well what a win, final score Westdale 34, Tower 14." says commentator 1.

The Westdale team cheer and celebrate after their win.

"Guys, Guys don't get carried away it's only the first game of the season but at least we got onto a good start." said Coach Bateman.

"Good pass rush Johnson especially those sacks huge effort."

"Good team defence, Carter and Reid good performances by running superb routes to getting those catches."

"Excellent power running Brady, sliced through the defence."

"Game ball goes to surprise, surprise Jay Lamb."

Jay catches the game ball as everyone claps and pats Jay on the back.

In the stands, everyone cheers and screams with joy at Westdale's first win of the season.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously from last chapter:

\- Marcia has grown a lot and very remorseful of her actions.

\- Jan and her friends all have dates for homecoming.

Chapter Six:

Three Days Later  


(Tuesday 1st October 1974)

Westdale High School  


Hallway  


Jay, Jan and her friends are hanging out in the hallway when they overhear some poor attempts of asking someone to homecoming.

"Hey Samantha want to go to homecoming with me?" yells out Bruce.

"In your dreams loser." snaps Samantha coldly.

"I think you're aiming a bit high there mate, you know what those cheerleaders are like." laughs Johnny.

"Oh man, what's wrong with me?" says Bruce. "I'm a cool dude."

"Yeah and up yourself." said Steven giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

"They clearly do not know how to ask a person to homecoming properly how utterly hopeless." says Jay.

"Too true." sighs Jan.

"Yes certainly don't have class like us hey Jay." laughs Lucas.

"So true my good man." smirks Jay winking at Jan and they all laugh together.

"I'm looking forward to homecoming." says Bella excitedly hugging Lucas.

"Me too babe." grins Lucas.

Later mid-afternoon  


The Soup Kitchen  


As Marcia starts to serve the next batch of food, she slips and sends pumpkin soup all over the floor.

"Oh no." cries out Marcia. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right let me help you." says David helping Marcia clean up.

"Oh thanks David, I can't believe I'm so clumsy."

"It happens to us all. Lucky we've got spares, I'll grab the fresh plates and you start spooning it into the bowls." smiles David.

Two Days Later  


(Thursday 3rd October 1974)

4222 Clinton Way  


Jay and Jan are discussing about the homecoming activities.

"It's going to be an exciting week at school." says Jay.

"It sure will be with all the activities going on." grins Jan.

"I bet you Marcia's bummed that she's not going." says Jay.

"Yeah but I haven't told you the good news yet have I." smiles Jan.

"Do tell." grins Jay.

"Marcia's met this nice guy at the soup kitchen."

"If he's doing charity work he must be okay." guesses Jay.

"The last couple of days it's been David this, David that with Marcia."

"Ooh, crush big time." smirks Jay.

"Yeah I think so." laughs Jan.

"Do you think your mum will let her go out with him Jan?"

"I think she probably will, Marcia's been proving herself, I think their impressed with her Jay."

"Are you going to be free on Saturday night for a movie and pizza or do you have to work Jan?"

"No, I am working this Saturday, what about Friday Jay?"

"I got an away game against Darson on that night and by the time the game finishes, It will be straight home to bed for me."

"Hang on Jay, I'm just going to go downstairs to ring Jenny and see if she'll do a swap with me."

After a couple of minutes Jan runs back into the room excitedly, "We're lucky, Jenny said it was no trouble at all."

"Great." says Jay picking Jan up whizzing her around in a circle.

"Put me down you goof." giggles Jan.

"I better go home now, it's nearly tea time." said Jay as they head downstairs.

Finding Mrs. Brady, Jan asks her mum "Is it all right if Jay and I go out for a pizza and movie on Saturday night?"

"I thought you were working Jan." smiles Carol.

"I swapped with Jenny because Jay has football on Friday night."

"Okay love that should be all right." agrees Carol.

"Thanks Mrs. Brady." smiles Jay gratefully.

Stopping at the end of the driveway Jay turns around and smiles "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok." grins Jan. "We'll catch up at lunchtime."

Leaning in to kiss Jan goodbye they hear a voice call out "Hey enough of that smoochy stuff." laughs Peter.

"Where have you been bro?. Dinner's nearly ready."

"Great, good timing on my behalf, I just been walking Michelle home."

"Oh very sweet Peter, what a gentleman wink, wink." laughs Jay pretending to rough Peter up.

Two Days Later  


(Saturday 5th October 1974)

The Pizza Place  


While they are having dinner Jay and Jan have a conversation about last night's game.

"Heard you guys won Twenty-seven to nothing." says Jan astonished.

"It was great game, great game." repeats Jay happily.

"Now it's on to homecoming game who are you playing against Jay?"

"Woodside High Jan, our arch nemesis."

"I heard they have a good offense." exclaimed Jan.

"Guess we have to keep them out of the end zone." says Jay adding "I'm sure the coach is working on it, we got an extra session this week to ensure were prepared for the game."

"That's enough of footy, let's talk about fashion now. Jay have you got a suit organised for homecoming?" questions Jan.

"Yes mum's organised that, mum doesn't want me to embarrass you by turning up in sand-shoes and jeans." laughs Jay.

"Good." smiles Jan relieved.

Next Week  


(Saturday 12th October 1974)

Football Oval  


Change Rooms  


"You know how much this game means to the school." says Coach Bateman.

"So let's give it our all so Go Panthers on two."

"One, two, Go Panthers." yells the team as they storm on to the ground.

Commentator's Box

"Welcome to the homecoming game between Westdale High Panthers and Woodside High Crusaders." said Commentator 1.

Grandstands  


"Gosh this is so exciting, Jay really wants to win this game." says Jan.

"Yeah I know, Lucas is so pumped they'll be so devastated if they lose." agrees Bella.

"It'll spoil homecoming they got to win." groans Jan.

"I'm sure it'll be a good night for Westdale." butts in Steve.

"I'm so glad you could come too Marcia, the team will need all the support they can get."

"I'm very pleased Mrs. Warner let me." says Marcia gratefully.

"You're lucky Mum is going to let you go out with David after the game." said Jan.

"Yeh." agrees Marcia. "He's so cute."

The girls laugh together.

"We're going to kick Woodside's butt in this game." cheers Bobby.

As the first quarter is been played Westdale have struggled and just fumbled on their punt return which was recovered by Woodside.

Westdale Sidelines

"Watch the linebackers Jacobs, they're blocking you." calls Coach Bateman.

"C'mon defense we need to make a stop."

Commentator's Box

"This is third down and seven at the Westdale 17 yard line, Knight takes the snap assessing his options but down he goes he's sacked by Smith for a loss of seven." says Commentator 1.

"And Woodside is going to have to settle for a field goal attempt." adds Commentator 2.

Woodside converts the field goal which they lead three to zip.

During the first quarter as Peter runs with the ball he gets tackled.

Grandstands

"Is Peter going to be ok mummy?" asks Cindy worriedly.

Putting her arm around Cindy, Carol hugs her tightly.

"I'm sure he'll be all right." reassures Carol.

Commentator's Box

"Couple of minutes into the second quarter we're at the Westdale 43 yard line, Lamb takes the snap throws deep but it's intercepted by Richard Hutton at the six-yard line he runs up the field and is tackled at their own 43." says Commentator 1.

Westdale Sidelines

As Jay and the offense trudges back to the sidelines Coach Bateman sits them down for a pep talk.

"C'mon guys keep moving give the quarterback a open target to throw to." demands Coach Bateman.

Grandstands

"Surely this game's got to get better soon." frets Bella.

"You guys have got to keep the faith, it's only near half time." coax's Michelle.

"Michelle's right the team will get back in the game somehow." says Jan supportively.

Change rooms  


Half Time  


"We're struggling out there but it's not over yet." bellows Coach Bateman.

"Come closer this is what we're going to do."

Grandstands  


"I hope they got a plan." said Mike.

"They'll find a way to win." adds Greg.

"They will pull through somehow." agrees Carol hopefully.

Commentator's Box

"Three minutes into the third quarter at the Woodside 32 yard line, Lamb takes the snap throws in the air to end zone where Carter makes a strong leaping catch which is caught for a touchdown with they can take the lead on the extra point." says Commentator 1.

The Westdale crowd gets on their feet cheering their team on.

"In which the extra point is good in that Westdale now lead ten to nine, it was a good throw by Lamb to get it to a position where Carter can make the catch." said Commentator 2.

"We are in the last quarter with 2:11 to go with Woodside only having one timeout and down twelve to nine, Lamb hands it off to Brady he shrugs a tackle and shrugs off another tackle he goes off running and gets tackled at the Woodside 16 yard line for a gain of 30 yards and a first down." said Commentator 1.

"We're now at the two minute warning." says Commentator 2.

The crowd cheers at the big run.

Grandstands

"Well done guys." shouts Greg cheering the team on.

"That was an amazing run my brother did." crows Marcia proudly.

"Yes it was a big play of the game so far." agrees Steve.

Commentator's Box

"Two minutes to go, Lamb hands it off to Brady again gaining about four yards before being tackled in which Woodside takes it's third and final timeout with 1:51 to go." said Commentator 1.

With both teams set up on the field to take the next play.

"It's second down and six, Lamb takes the snap assessing the options he throws the ball and is caught by Lucas Carter in the end zone for his second touchdown of the match which extends the lead to nine with the extra point to come." said Commentator 2.

"It was such a splendid throw by Lamb to get it to where only Carter can make the catch with the cornerback not having much chance to stop that." said Commentator 1.

"And the extra point is good which Westdale lead now nineteen to nine with 1:36 to go." says Commentator 2.

"There's only fifty seconds left Woodside have the ball at their own 28 yard line, Knight takes the snap gets it to Eamon for a gain of 14 yards but was tackled before he could get out of bounds, they get the ball back into scrimmage to spike the ball with 27 seconds left." said Commentator 1.

"Knight takes the snap he throws the ball it is intercepted by Jeremy Thompson he takes it up to the Westdale 25 yard line which officially pretty much seals the game." says Commentator 2.

"Westdale offense go back out there on the field so they can take a knee and end this game." said Commentator 1.

Westdale do the victory formation.

"That is it, Westdale wins this match over Woodside with a score of nineteen to nine." said Commentator 2.

Change Rooms  


"That was good defense especially in the second half by shutting them out." said Coach Bateman.

"That was good running in the last quarter Brady, offense did well when it mattered most."

"But the game ball goes to Lucas Carter, 2 touchdowns, great work."

The team claps for him.

"Good game." cheers Jay as he slaps Lucas on the back.

Lucas soaks up the moment.

"Man this is great." yells Lucas.

Outside the School Sports Oval Car Park  


5:00pm

Greg pats Peter on the back when he sees him.

"Good job out there bro."

"You played well out there son." beams Mike.

"C'mon guys time to get home to get ready for homecoming dance." smiles Carol.

4222 Clinton Way  


6:30pm

"Mum we're ready to go." calls out Jan.

"Bobby go grab the camera." says Carol.

"Ok Bobby give it here, everybody stand together for a group photo." says Mike.

"Don't they look smart!" smiles Alice.

"All right now we will do the couples, Jan and Jay first." orders Carol.

"Let me get a photo too." says Jenny. "Here Robert, I can't get the flash to work."

"There you go." chuckles Robert. "You just haven't wound it enough."

Click, click goes the camera as each couple line up for their photo.

"Ok enough photos." laughs Greg. "Will never get there if we don't leave now."

"Have a good night kids." chime the parents.

As everyone settles down for a coffee, Marcia calls out "David's here."

"Ok Marcia have a good night love." answer Carol and Mike.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Lamb." smiles Marcia.

"Have a good night Marcia." replies Jenny and Robert.

School Hall  


"I'll be back to pick you guys up at half past eleven sharp." warns Greg.

"Thanks Greg." they all call out as they head into the hall.

"Hi Jan and Michelle." smiles Bella.

"Love the dress." admires Jan.

"Hi guys how did you pull up?" asks Lucas.

"Not too bad but I got massive bruise on my leg from blocking." brags Peter.

"Copped a couple of hits but I'll be alright." adds Jay.

"C'mon Jay let's dance." chuckles Jan as she drags Jay to the dance floor.

The dance proceeds well, everyone's having a good time.

Marioni's  


Marcia and David are at their table talking while waiting for their order.

"Well Marcia are you going to tell me why you didn't want to go to homecoming?" asks David.

"You're probably going to hate me for this but a couple of weeks ago I got punished for doing something really stupid." squirms Marcia.

"Yes and." quizzes David.

"I'm actually quite embarrassed by my behavior and I guess there's no nice way of saying this but I was involved in an incident with a group I was hanging with." gulps Marcia.

"Yes and." repeats David patiently.

"We were being mean to other students and well it was bullying and a part of my punishment was to do charity work and that's how I ended up at a soup kitchen." gasps Marcia with tears running down her face. "I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again."

"Oh Marcia I can tell you're quite sorry and it's great you're trying to make amends." said David comforting her. "Well I should confess, I've been working at the soup kitchen as a punishment too."

Back at the homecoming

Jay and Jan meet Lucas and Bella at the meal table.

"I'm loving the music." sings Jan.

"Hey Lucas got some sharp moves out there." mimics Jay jokingly.

"Give me a break, it's exhausting, can we sit down now?"

As the music starts up again Bella says with excitement "I love this song c'mon Lucas."

Throwing his hands up in the air Lucas says "Sorry I'm done, I need food and rest."

"C'mon Lucas suck it up, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." jests Jay.

"Well excuse me, not all of us can be focused like you Jay." snaps Lucas annoyed.

"Hey cool down man eat something for god's sake. C'mon Jan let's hit the dance floor."

Back to the date

"What did you do to get the punishment?" asks Marcia.

"About a month ago me and my friends had this bright idea to getting back at this grumpy conservative teacher we had." said David grinning.

"Oh my gosh, what did you do?"

"We painted the front of his house bright pink, we thought everybody would laugh, the look on his face was priceless." chuckles David. "And it still makes me laugh."

"But of course the repaint job cost my parents a fair bit of money so I guess not really funny."

"Oh David, sounds like you have a very wicked sense of humor." laughs Marcia. "You'll love my brothers they're always pulling pranks."

"How many brothers do you have?" asks David.

"Three and two sisters, I'll introduce you to them some time."

"Cool." smiles David.

Back to homecoming

"Okay students, settle down the announcements begin for homecoming king and queen we will go in order from juniors to seniors." said Mrs. Warner.

"Those names that get called out as the new royalty of their year are to proceed to the dance floor. They will share one dance."

"The winners are as follows, the homecoming lord and lady freshman year is..."

"Lucas Carter and Lucy Cartwright."

Jay slaps Lucas on the back, "Well done mate."

As Lucas walks to the stage his team mates congratulate him.

"Whoa you'll get to dance with a cheerleader awesome man." yells out Max.

Jan elbows Jay "This is not good." she whispers, adding "Look at Bella's face."

"Oh man you could be right." agrees Jay.

"The homecoming prince and princess for junior year is..." continues Mrs. Warner.

As Mrs. Warner reels off the other students names.

The music begins for the king and queens dance.

Bella is devastated and runs to the toilets.

"I better follow, be back in a minute Jay."

"I'll try to grab a word with Lucas when the dance finishes." said Jay.

"I better go too, I'll be back in a moment Pete." said Michelle as she hurries away.

"I hope Lucas isn't getting a big head out of all this." said Jay worriedly.

"Yeah I agree, Bella's a nice girl, I hope he doesn't blow it." says Peter.

"Oh c'mon give the guy a break, it's nice to get some female attention when you're ugly as he is." jokes Steve as they all laugh.

Girl's Toilets  


Jan and Michelle find Bella crying her eyes out.

"Bella it's just a part of the tradition." reassures Michelle.

"A dance with the cheerleader won't mean anything." agrees Jan.

"But he didn't want to dance with me earlier." snaps Bella.

"C'mon Bella don't make too much out of this." says Jan.

"He'll think you're possessive and clingy. That's what turns boys off." interrupts Michelle sternly.

"But he's going to be so popular now." whines Bella. "He won't even look twice at me."

"But he came to homecoming with you so that must mean something." said Jan positively.

"So let's get back out there and have some fun." smiles Michelle.

"All right." gulps Bella.

Back to the date

The waiter arrives at the table with their pizza.

"Mmm." hums Marcia.

"Pineapple pizza my favorite."

"Mine too." said David.

"Great minds think alike." laughs Marcia.

As they both dive in for a slice.

Back to homecoming

Jan and the girls find Jay and Peter at the food table.

"Where's Lucas?" frets Bella.

"He was on the dance floor a minute ago, I'll go find him." says Jay helpfully.

He finds Lucas outside talking to Lucy and her friends.

Jay approaches Lucas.

"Hi." smiles Jay to the group as he turns to Lucas.

"Hey mate can I have a word?"

"Later." says Lucas dismissively.

"No, now." says Jay firmly.

Moving away from the group Lucas growls "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"You are in the middle of something, her name's Bella not Lucy." warns Jay.

"Hey what are you suggesting, we're just talking." bites Lucas defensively.

"Well I'm sure Bella would like to talk to you too, let's go." said Jay dragging Lucas away.

"Hey, let me at least say goodbye, I'll be back with you's in a minute." snaps Lucas as he shrugs Jay's arm loose.

"Oh this is gonna be trouble." groans Jay as he walks away.

Rejoining the group Jay tells his friends "He should be back in a minute, he's just talking to the guys." as he pulls Jan aside.

"I think we got a problem." whispers Jay.

"What's going on?" whispers back Jan.

"Four words, cheerleader and big ego." whispers Jay again.

Shaking her head "I can't believe this." says Jan quietly.

Lucas joins the group and grabs Bella around the waist "Ready for another dance babe?"

"You betcha." smiles Bella relieved.

Looking at each other Jan and Jay roll their eyes.

"Okay." says Jay slowly taking Jan's hand. "Let's dance too."

"Ok drama's over, let's dance too." giggles Michelle taking Peter's hand.

Half Past Ten

Outside the Cinema  


"Oh my god I don't think I'll be able to use a train again, it was horrifying." says Marcia.

"Ah, it was a great movie, The Taking of Pelham One Two Three, I've been waiting for it's release." laughs David.

"What was great about it?" moans Marcia.

"I like movies that keep you on the edge of your seat." says David.

"It certainly did." laughs Marcia.

"Do you want to grab a soda before we head home Marcia?"

"Sounds good David."

Back to homecoming

During a dance break the girls freshen up.

On their return Lucas is nowhere to be seen again.

Getting frustrated Bella asks Jay "Where's Lucas?"

"Here we go again, damn it." thinks Jay to himself.

Getting no answer she follows their gaze to the dance floor and she sees Lucas dancing with Lucy.

Bella sulks "Not again."

Jan puts her arm around Bella's shoulder "It's just a dance Bella don't let it get to you."

"Easy for you to say." snaps Bella as she storms outside.

Five Minutes Later  


The last dance finishes signalling an end of homecoming.

As Lucas joins the group, he asks "Where's Bella?"

"Here we go again." thinks Jan to herself.

"Well mate." says Jay to Lucas slapping him on the back "I think you got some explaining to do, she's outside in not a happy mood."

As Lucas looks at Jan she nods her head in agreement "Mm, mm, you're in big trouble mister."

Lucas heads outside to face the music.

As Lucas walks away Jan whispers to Jay "Remind me to never do matchmaking again."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders "Okay Jan, time to head home, I'm exhausted."

"Hey guys over here." calls out Greg. "How's the dance?"

"Could've been better." said Michelle and Peter in unison.

"What happened?" asks Greg.

"You don't want to know." groans Jan.

As they pile in to the car they overhear Bella and Lucas arguing in the carpark.

Next Day  


(Sunday 13th October 1974)

4222 Clinton Way  


The Attic  


Jan and Marcia are having a chat about last night.

"How was homecoming?" asks Marcia.

"My night was great but my friend Bella didn't have a good night." frowns Jan.

"Do tell me everything." insists Marcia. "And then I'll tell you about my date with David."

As the girls settle in for a good gossip session.

Next Day  


(Monday 14th October 1974)

Before the first session  


Jan catches up with Bella at the lockers.

"Hey Bella." says Jan as she gives her a big hug. "How did your night end up?"

"All right I guess, we argued for a bit but I think we worked things out." says Bella unconvincingly.

"I guess the night was a big boost to his ego, now it's over everything will get back to normal." says Jan.

"Hope so." frowns Bella as they walk off to class together.

At the end of the day Jay and Lucas are finishing up their training session and discussing the homecoming weekend.

"Did you and Bella sort everything out?" asks Jay.

"Yeah no worries bro." says Lucas light-heartedly changing the subject back to football.

"Hey Lucas." calls a voice from behind.

The boys turn around to see Lucy and Samantha approaching.

"Hey Lucy how are you going?" grins Lucas.

"Do you remember my friend Samantha from Saturday night?" says Lucy.

"Yeah." smiles Lucas happily. "Hi Sammy let me introduce you to my friend Jay."

"Hi Jay." flirts Samantha gently touching Jay's arm.

Stepping back Jay hears a firm voice from behind.

"Hi guys what's going on?"

Jay pulls Jan in close "Girls, I would like you to meet my beautiful girlfriend Jan Brady."

"Hi honey." smiles Jan as Jay leans down to give her a kiss.

"Let's go guys." smirks Jan looking directly at the cheerleaders. "There's no reason to be hanging around here any longer."

"Well." huffs Samantha. "I can take a hint let's go Lucy."

Looking at Lucas mischievously, Lucy smiles "Call me."

As they walk away Jan comments "What a cheek and Lucas what are you doing?"

"They're just friends Jan, don't you start." says Lucas snarkily.

"Hey man don't talk to my girlfriend like that." cautions Jay loudly.

"Oh really, whatever, do you two know how pathetic you look?" snaps Lucas as he storms away.

"What a jerk he's becoming." sighs Jay.

"I can see heartache, who'd thought Lucas could turn into such a big head." growls Jan.

Next Day  


(Tuesday 15th October 1974)

After School  


East Westdale Mall  


Peter and Michelle are talking to her friends about homecoming.

"Does that mean Bella and Lucas are finished?" asks Mac.

"If they are not now, they soon will be, Jan had a run in with the cheerleaders on Monday after school and Lucy got one of her friends to crack on to Jay." confides Peter.

"Wow, what did Jan do?" gasps Leah.

"Don't worry Jan put them in their place, but Lucas got mad at Jan which led Jay to getting mad at him, it's going to be a big blow-up one day soon, Lucas is so out of control." sighed Michelle.

"Well what a drama." said Leah.

"Anyway Pete how's training?" says Mac changing the subject. "Who are you up against this week?"

"We've got a bye this week." said Peter.

"Ah nice." smiles Michelle. "Can we plan something?"

"Yeah sounds good." says Peter.

After training  


(Wednesday 16th October 1974)

As Michelle sits on the bleachers waiting for Peter to finish training she overhears Lucy chatting to Samantha about her date with Lucas.

"How was the date with Lucas?" asks Samantha.

"He was so attentive, he even brought me flowers." boasted Lucy.

"Where did you go?" smiled Samantha.

"Went to the movies and up to Point Clausen."

"Oh Lucy, make out point, what does he kiss like?" giggles Samantha.

Having heard enough Michelle slams her books shut and tells the cheerleaders "You two are disgusting."

"Oh whatever just because you're stuck with a running back." smirks Lucy.

"I beg your pardon." snaps Michelle.

"You heard." laughs Samantha.

"You know what Lucy one day you'll get what's coming to you and I'll hope it hurts." spits Michelle as she storms off to find Peter.

Next Day  


(Thursday 17th October 1974)

Westdale High School  


Cafeteria  


Bella approaches Lucas at the lunch table before the others arrive.

Before he has a chance to say anything, Bella asks him "Are the rumors true?"

"What, no hello, how's your day?" smiles Lucas ignoring her mood.

"Answer me Lucas." demands Bella.

"Look Bella, just relax your too intense." warns Lucas ignoring the question.

"Tell me the truth Lucas, everyone's talking about you and Lucy at Pt. Clausen." boils Bella close to tears.

"Enough Bella." cautions Lucas standing up. "I really don't think this relationship works for me."

As he leaves the table Lucas glances back at Bella "Been fun babe see ya." and slips cowardly out the cafeteria quickly to avoid the fall out.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously from last chapter:

\- A devastating breakup for Bella.

\- A new love interest for Marcia develops.

Chapter Seven:

"That was so humilating." sobs Bella.

Jan and Jay comfort Bella trying to reassure her that she be better off without him.

"What a dog act that was!" exclaims Michelle.

"C'mon Peter, I think Lucas needs a word or two about respect." said Jay. "Will catch up with you girls later, you look after Bella."

They find Lucas hanging out at the bleachers.

"What was the big idea?" growls Jay.

"I don't want to get into it with you right now." snaps Lucas.

"That was really dirty what you did." said Peter angrily.

"But we now have a chance to go out with cheerleaders." said Lucas trying to justify himself.

"So are you going to go out with Lucy now?" asks Jay.

"It's none of your business." says Lucas angrily.

"If Lucy dumps you after you have one bad game, don't come crying to us." grunts Peter. "C'mon Jay let's go."

"Well if you two want to settle for plain &amp; boring girlfriends, your loss losers." sneers Lucas.

"If you insult my girlfriend again, It'll be my fist in your face." warns Jay as he follows Peter.

Next Day

(Friday 18th October 1974)

Westdale High School

Bella is nowhere to be seen at school.

"Where's Bella, Jan?" enquiries Jay during the recess.

"I was talking to her on the phone last night, she's devastated, she won't be coming to school today." says Jan sadly.

"That might be best." said Jay.

As Steve, Bruce, Peter and Michelle enquire about Bella too.

"Yeah sorry guys, I was just telling Jay she won't be at school today, she's way too upset." says Jan.

"I'm not surprised cause Lucas was so out of line with that Lucy business, I'd never treat a girl like that, I'd be grateful if a pretty girl gave me that time of day." said Bruce seriously.

Jan quickly flashes Jay a sneaky grin.

Reading Jan's mind Jay whispers "Don't even think about it."

Smiling Jan says "We will discuss this later."

Later that afternoon

Gridiron Oval

As training goes on the defender playing on Lucas is getting the best of him.

"What's the big idea, that was rough." says Lucas shoving the defender.

"Can't take it when the big boys play rough." said Jeremy pushing him back.

Bruce coming from the background says "Yeah your only good at picking on little girls aren't you tough guy."

"What's wrong with you guys, what are you talking about?" snaps Lucas.

"Just poor Bella, how could you humilate her like that." says Bruce angrily.

"Oh shove off guys." says Lucas storming off to the other side of the field giving Bruce a shove.

Taking a running dive Bruce tackles Lucas to the ground.

As the boys scruff around the dirt, Jeremy tries to pull them apart.

Everyone comes running and it becomes an all in brawl, Coach Bateman bellows at them to stop.

"Right, what's going on here?"

Everyone talks at the same time.

Coach Bateman yells "I can't understand what anyone's saying and frankly I don't want to know, this attitude better not impact on the next game, I want everyone to do 100 push ups and hit the showers."

"Aw." groans everyone.

As the guys hit the locker room Max says "Thanks a lot guys, I didn't need the extra 100 push ups, I was exhausted already."

"Now we're going to be late because somebody had to open their big mouth." grumbles Jay.

"Whatever." says Lucas as he storms out of the locker room.

Later that evening

Jan's talking to Jay on the phone Friday night.

"You should've been at footy practice today, it's a mess all the guys are offside with each other."

"Yeah and poor Bella she's so distraught, I got an idea that will help calm everything down I think."

"Oh no please don't say what I think your going to say Jan."

"Just listen to this idea, if we get Bella and Bruce together, she'll feel good about herself again and the boys might leave Lucas alone and everything will calm down again, it's a win-win." says Jan decisively.

"I don't know Jan, I got a bad feeling it can only get worse." says Jay concerned.

"Well I give you permission to tell me I told you so if it all falls apart but I really think this could work." said Jan excitedly.

"Ok, I hope your right on this one." says Jay unconvinced.

Next Day

(Saturday 19th October 1974)

East Westdale Mall

Jay, Jan and the gang are hanging out having fun.

"This place is so packed today." says Peter.

"There must be something big on." smiles Michelle. "Like some shops must be having a big sale."

They walk around having a look at the shops, finding a few bargains.

As the afternoon goes by and It looks like the day is going to be successful when they see Lucas and Lucy just coming out of the cinemas acting all lovey dovey.

Bella's expression on her face changes to sadness at the sight she sees, she starts panicking, not knowing which way to look.

"Bella what's the matter you're shaking." says Jan concerned.

"Can't believe it, he moved on just like that, did our time together mean nothing to him?" asks Bella as the tears poured down her face.

"Bella he's not worth wasting your energy on." said Michelle trying to calm her down.

"Thanks guys for trying to cheer me up but I think I'm going to head home now." says Bella as she leaves the group.

"I guess we better head off too, it was nice catching up." said Steve, Max and Bruce in unison.

"Well that dampened the party." moans Peter.

"Well this is a good time for an idea Jay and I were discussing." says Jan.

"I just want everyone to know right now, this is Jan's idea not mine." said Jay.

"What is it?" said Michelle, "I'm interested."

"Knowing my sister Jay, I'll probably be on your side." groans Peter.

"Shh Peter you haven't heard it yet." said Michelle.

"My sister has a reputation for matchmaking, could I be on the right path?" said Peter.

"You know your sister very well." laughs Jay.

"Well good we're all on the right page then this is what I propose."

Jay whispers to Peter "I think I need a cola."

Later that evening

4222 Clinton Way

The Attic

"How did the group date go?" asks Marcia.

"It ended up been a disaster because Bella ended up seeing her ex Lucas with Lucy outside of the cinemas at the mall which got her upset which ended the outing on a sour note, Bella left in a bad mood so the guys left as well." says Jan.

"My goodness sounds like a disaster." sighs Marcia.

"But I've got a plan." smiles Jan.

Jan explains her idea to Marcia.

"Well they do say the best way to get over someone is to move on to the next."

"I agree Jan that's a good idea."

"Thanks Marcia, appreciate the support."

Cindy overhears the talk and goes up the attic.

"What's going on, doing matchmaking?" questions Cindy.

"Cindy your too young to understand." says Marcia.

"You always say I'm too young." growls Cindy.

"You'll know things when your older, now go away." says Jan.

Cindy goes downstairs, moaning all the way.

"Now what were we going to talk about before miss nosy interrupted us?" said Marcia.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" asks Jan.

"Going out with David, will be having a picnic at the park." said Marcia excitedly. "You and Jay are welcome to come if you two want."

"We should ask Peter and Michelle." says Jan.

"That's a good idea." said Marcia.

"I'll go ask Peter before he goes to bed." said Jan.

Peter and Bobby's room

"Geez I'd really love to but Michelle has a family get together and I'm going to it as well." said Peter.

"Ok maybe next time." said Jan.

Next Day

(Sunday 20th October)

4222 Clinton Way

Before Lunchtime

Jan and Marcia are in the kitchen asking Alice "Is the picnic basket ready?"

"Almost, just cutting up the chocolate brownies." said Alice.

Jan hears a knock on the door.

"That must be Jay." said Jan as she answers the door.

"Hi honey." says Jay as he gives Jan a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys ready."

"We're just waiting for David." says Marcia. "How have you been Jay?"

"Been great." said Jay. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Brady."

"Hi Jay." said Mike and Carol together.

"Ah yum are we getting some of Alice's famous chocolate brownies?" says Jay.

"Sure are." smiles Peter as he grabs one from the tray.

"Oi those are for the picnickers." laughs Alice.

"Aw just wanted one." says Peter.

"I actually have a container here for you as well Peter."

"Oh cool that'll impress the family thanks Alice."

"Your welcome." smiles Alice.

The door bell goes.

"That'll be David." says Marcia excitedly as she heads for the door.

Returning to the kitchen Marcia introduces David.

"Hi David." smiles everyone.

"Hi Mr. Brady." said David shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you David."

"Been hearing a few good stories about you, bit of a prankster aren't you?" asks Peter.

"Well I try my best." laughs David.

"You'll fit into this family well, they're experts at practical jokes." said Jay.

"Thanks Jay, I'll be prepared."

Rushing into the room Bobby and Cindy almost collide into David.

"Hello youngsters that's a friendly welcome." laughs David.

"Hi." they say in unison. "We could smell brownies please, please Alice, please."

"It's nearly lunch time, how about after lunch?" said Alice.

"Aw." they whine.

The door chimes again.

"That'll be for me." said Peter.

As he heads for the door Peter smiles "Will have a good catch up next time, sorry had a prior engagement."

"No worries mate, have a good time." says David.

"Actually we should get going ourselves." said Marcia.

Woodland Park

"Put the blanket over there under the tree." said Jan.

"Good idea." said Marcia.

"Oh thank goodness, it's exhausting carrying all these baskets, how much food did we bring?" asks David.

"Don't worry there's plenty." smiles Marcia.

"Certainly builds up an appetite, let's eat now." said Jay eagerly.

After lunch the boys groan "I swear I've put on three pounds after eating all that delicious food." says Jay.

"C'mon Jay brought a frisbee, let's go and run it off." said David.

"Ah that's typical leave us girls to clean up the dishes." laughs Marcia.

"Oh my god more sport we can't get away from it." giggles Jan.

Resting under the tree girls start discussing the boys.

"The boys are getting along well aren't they?" said Marcia.

"Yeah given half a chance Jay can get along with anyone, he's so charming." says Jan.

"He's certainly a smooth talker, he can talk anyone to anything." laughs Marcia.

"Yeah I'm glad all that business at the end of the school year is finished, our principal at Westdale is so on the ball, I really like her." says Jan.

"Yeah she's really fair." adds Marcia.

The boys throw the frisbee it all goes well till David throws a bit too high into the bushes.

"Oh crap." said Jay.

Searching through the bushes the topic leads to the girls.

"How did you and Jan meet?" asks David.

"Me and my family moved in to the neighborhood two doors down." says Jay. "I couldn't resist that sweet face and she was actually very supportive of the few issues I had at school."

"What happened mate?" said David.

"Well you know I'm not the coolest kid on the block so I guess I was an easy target and Jan became my maiden in shining armor to save me from those deviants." laughs Jay.

"Hang on a minute that wasn't the same group Marcia was involved with." says David.

"Ah she told you." smirks Jay.

"Well that would've been uncomfortable the sisters seem like good friends." said David.

"Yeah now, thank goodness it all worked out and look Marcia's really a groovy girl she was just mixed up with the wrong people." says Jay.

"You got a good attitude Jay, life's too short to hold grudges."

"Found the frisbee let's head back, the girls will be wondering where we are." says Jay.

"Where did you two disappear to?" asks Marcia.

"Lost the frisbee in the bushes." said David.

"Let's go for a walk down the river and leave these two alone." grins Marcia.

As Jan and Jay lay back on the blanket Jay says "David's a really nice guy, I think he'll be really good for Marcia."

"Thank goodness, she hasn't had much luck with the previous losers." said Jan.

"Well let's get back to us." grins Jay as he leans in for a kiss.

Next Day

(Monday 21st October 1974)

Westdale High School

Recess

Jan catches up with Bella to see if she's feeling ok.

"Hi Bella feeling much better?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

"You know Bella, I think it's time you moved on and we find you somebody new." said Jan.

"Actually Jan I think I can find someone for myself but thanks anyway." grins Bella.

"Bella what have you done?" quizzes Jan.

"Well it's early days so don't say anything to anyone." said Bella.

Lunchtime

Cafeteria

The group meet up for lunch while everyone else talks to each other, Jan and Bella grin.

After Lunch

Michelle and Jan walk towards a class they share.

"Geez Bella seems to be in a good mood." comments Michelle.

"Yeah I think she's going to move on which is great."

"Did you see Lucy and Lucas, dreadful display it's the lunch room, I felt like barfing." says Michelle disgusted.

"Yeah don't worry they ain't gonna last too much longer." said Jan.

Later that evening

4218 Clinton Way

Jay's talking to Jan on the phone about the events of today.

"How was practice tonight, have things settled down between the guys?" asks Jan.

"At least we got through the practice match without a brawl. I think Lucas knows he's on thin ice." said Jay.

"What about Bruce?" questions Jan.

"What about Bruce?" grins Jay.

"I was just wondering if he said anything." says Jan innocently.

"Speaking of which you and Bella were doing a lot of grinning in the lunch room today." says Jay.

"Ok enough of beating around the bush do you know what I know?" questions Jan.

"It depends do you know what I know?" asks Jay.

"All right she swore me to secrecy." says Jan.

"Funny I was sworn to secrecy too." laughs Jay.

"I think our answer's pretty obvious, Bella and Bruce are getting it on." smiles Jan.

"So Bruce didn't say what led to it, just said he was taking her out on a date so what happened Saturday afternoon after they left." says Jay.

"He caught up with Bella, made sure she got home safe and then he rung her on Sunday to see how she was feeling and it looks like I would've been right matchmaking them together." said Jan.

"Maybe so." laughs Jay.

"But I won't get the blame if this doesn't work out so it's a win-win for me." says Jan as they both laugh on the phone.

Five Days Later

(Saturday 26th October 1974)

Coolidge High Gridiron Oval

Opposition Change Rooms

"We need to stay focused if we are to win this match." says Coach Bateman.

"On my count, Go Panthers on two."

"One, two, Go Panthers." yells the team all at the same time.

Commentator's Box

"Welcome to today's game between Coolidge High Goats and Westdale High Panthers." said Commentator 1.

"It's second and eight at the 24-yard line, Lamb takes the snap passes to the middle in which Carter makes the catch but he gets tackled and fumbles the ball in which it's recovered by Coolidge at Westdale's 28-yard line."

said Commentator 2.

"Coolidge is off to a good start forcing a turnover in this early stage, Carter thought he could shrug his opponent off but did a bit too much there." says Commentator 1. "He should realize he's not going to get it easy today."

As the offense come off the field Max tells Lucas "Nice going showoff, way to lose the ball stupid."

"It's third down and four on Westdale's 22-yard line, Watson takes the snap throws to the right, it's an incomplete pass but wait a second there's a flag where the play is." said Commentator 2."

"Holding defense number twenty-five, 10 yard penalty automatic first down." said Referee 1.

"It's first down and ten on Westdale's 12-yard line, Watson takes the snap and throws to Samson who makes the catch for a touchdown." said Commentator 2.

"With extra point converted, Coolidge leads seven to zip." says Commentator 1.

"Five minutes left in the second quarter, Westdale have the ball at the Coolidge 17-yard line, Lamb takes the snap throws to the end zone, it's caught by Jacobs for a touchdown it's what Westdale needed to get back in this game and Hartigan converts the extra point to cut the deficit to ten." says Commentator 1.

"What a leap by Jacobs to make the catch which has Coolidge 17, Westdale 7." said Commentator 2.

Grandstands

"Awesome combination there my son got the throw to Max who made an spectacular jump and caught it." says Robert.

"I hope it's a start of a comeback." said Mike.

Commentator's Box

"It's about a minute and a half left where Westdale have the ball at their own 48-yard line, Lamb takes the snap and throws to where Carter is but it's incomplete." said Commentator 1.

Lucas goes to remonstrate with the referee telling him "Ref he was holding me to stop me from going for the ball, open your eyes and do your job."

Referee throws the flag and Lucas's teammates have to restrain him from saying anything further to the referee.

"Personal foul, unsportsmanlike conduct offense number eighty-seven, 15 yard penalty repeat first down." said Referee 2.

"The stupidity continues man will you get your head in the game." said Bruce sarcastically.

"Get off my back conniving loser." says Lucas bitterly.

"Get those two idiots off the ground where they continue their bickering on the bench, it's embarrassing let the real players get on with the game." says Coach Bateman to the assistant coach.

"Those two's heads are not in the game clearly as they continue to hurl insults at each other on the bench." says Commentator 2.

"And that unsportsmanlike conduct penalty Carter gave away was really undisciplined and it hurts the team, Coolidge defense are really closing down Westdale's tight ends." said Commentator 1.

"It's second down and 19 with 1:05 left and one timeout Lamb takes the snap looks for options but doesn't get enough time ends up being sacked for a loss of eight and it's Timmins that will get credited with the sack." says Commentator 2.

Opposition Change Rooms

Half Time

"That was a very disappointing half guys." bellows Coach Bateman.

"Some of you and you know who I'm talking about your behavior was appalling."

"It's not fair to the players who are trying to win this bloody game."

"Let's get back in this game so let's get out there and fight, Go Panthers on two."

"Lucas and Bruce you two start the beginning of this quarter on the bench."

"Yeah get your act together we need you out there." says Todd punching Lucas in the arm as they storm out on to the field and leave Lucas and Bruce moping on the bench.

Commentator's Box

"Ten and a half minutes left in the third quarter, Watson takes the snap he throws the ball and it's intercepted by Alex Miller at the Westdale 19 and takes it up to the 29-yard line." says Commentator 1.

"Right Carter get out there and prove yourself, last chance." growls Coach Bateman.

"It's under nine minutes left, Lamb takes the snap passes to Carter where he makes the catch where's he double tackled and loses the ball which Coolidge recovers at the Westdale 32." said Commentator 2.

Lucas can't contain his frustration in which leads him to lashing out at the corner back "What's your problem?" screams Lucas in his face.

A scuffle occurs in which the referee throws the flag.

"Personal foul, unnecessary roughness offense number eighty-seven, 15 yard penalty and number eighty-seven will be ejected for the remainder of the game, first down Coolidge ball." said Referee 3.

Lucas trudges off the field and goes to the locker rooms.

After the game

Opposition Change Rooms

"Very poor performance today, made undisciplined mistakes and left too much to too few and I think some of you need to get back to basics, hit the showers, Carter stay behind." said Coach Bateman.

"Lucas, I've not been impressed with your performance, your attitude stinks since the homecoming game you lost it or maybe it's gone to your head, I think a few weeks benched may help you re-examine your priorities."

"But coach." moans Lucas.

"My decision is final, I don't want to hear any excuses, now hit the showers."

Outside Coolidge High Carpark

"You what, you got kicked out of the team." says Lucy annoyed.

"Not kicked out just benched, got to prove myself and I'll be back out there." said Lucas.

"Why did you keep arguing with Bruce?" asks Lucy.

"Slimebag's going out with Bella."

"Why do you care?" questions Lucy.

"It's the bro code, teammates don't go out with other teammate's girls."

"Well excuse me, your only concern should be me."

"You chicks don't understand."

"Let me make this very simple for you, we're done."

"This day really sucks." says Lucas angrily as he stomps back to the team bus.

Max whispers to Jay "Did you hear that Lucas has been benched for a few weeks?"

"How did you know that?"

"I overheard." says Max. "And Lucy dumped him."

"Surprise, Surprise." said Jay sarcastically. "We knew this would happen."

Next Day

(Sunday 27th October 1974)

Haskell's Ice-Cream Hut

Jay drops in to visit Jan at work.

"Mr. Haskell can I take my lunch break now?" asks Jan.

"Sure Jan, Hi Jay how are you?"

"Not too good Mr. Haskell."

"I heard about yesterday don't worry there's always next week." says Mr. Haskell.

"I'll see you back here at 1:30pm."

"Ok." smiles Jan.

"C'mon Jay cheer up, you guys just had a bad day."

"Not just a bad day, it's that Bruce and Lucas are bringing the team down with all that Bella business." said Jay annoyed.

"I guess Lucas won't be a happy fella, been benched and dumped on the same day." says Jan.

"He'll have to work very hard to get back in the team now." says Jay, adding "And Bruce was lucky not to be benched too."

"Speak of the devil look who's coming." said Jan.

"Hi Bella, Hi Bruce." smiles Jay and Jan in unison.

"Hi guys." they reply.

"Jay I just want to apologize for getting caught up with that argument with Lucas, I know it's partly responsible for our poor performance." says Bruce.

"Yeah I gave him a good telling off." giggles Bella giving Bruce a hug adding "Don't worry about him, we've all moved on."

"Oh good." smiles Jan. "Sit down and have a drink with us."

Ten Minutes Later

Peter and Michelle walk by.

"Hi guys what's up?" says Peter.

"We're just commerisating on our poor performance." says Bruce.

"Yeah we sucked." smiles Peter.

"Won't let it happen again against Fairview next week, we have to beat them." said Jay.

"Fairview are cheats." says Peter. "You might not know this Jay but their last year's quarterback Jerry Rogers stole Westdale's playbook."

"Wow did you lose?" says Jay concerned.

"No, Greg knew what they were up to and tricked them with a fake playbook." said Peter.

"Good one." says Jay. "What happened to Jerry?"

"Got kicked off the team when the coach found out." said Peter.

They all laugh only to be interrupted by Lucas as he walks by them.

After a few seconds of deadly silence Lucas asks "Bel can we talk a minute?"

Everyone stares at Bella waiting for her answer.

"I got nothing to say to you." says Bella politely.

"Bella it's important give me just a minute." pleads Lucas.

"You heard the lady now move on." snarls Bruce.

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you." snaps Lucas.

"Anything you want to say you can say in front of us right Bella." said Bruce.

"Yes, so what do you want?" groans Bella.

Realizing he's getting nowhere Lucas says "I'll catch up with you later." and walks away.

"In your dreams loser." said Bruce to himself.

"What a nerve thinking he could come running back to Bella after the way he treated her." says Michelle angrily.

"Yeah who does he think he is?" said Peter.

"Yeah look lets just forget about him." says Bella.

"Anyway I have to get back to work now guys have fun." smiles Jan.

"I'm going to walk Jan back to work so I'll see you guys later." says Jay as he follows Jan.

Later that evening

Bella's House

Lucas knocks on the door in hope that Bella will be open to reconciling.

"What do you want?" asks Bella sternly.

"I know I made a mistake." says Lucas.

"Yeah exactly and in the most humiliating way." said Bella.

"Look Bella, let's leave that in the past, I'm lonely without you."

"Yeah, lonely cause Lucy dumped your sorry ass and you think I'm desperate to take you back, you got to be delusional." says Bella slamming the door in his face.

"B***h." mumbles Lucas as he storms away.

Four Days Later

(Thursday 31st October 1974)

4222 Clinton Way

Arriving early decked out in their favorite costumes, Michelle, David and Jay arrive at the Brady's house at the same time.

"Hey guys great costumes." says Jay. "But I'm confused, David you seem to be a mismatch of superman and green lantern all into one."

"Yeah I kind of lost the bottom half of one and the top half of other."

"Well it's very unique." giggles Michelle.

"Well right back at you Michelle your looking vampish, I guess vampire movies are your favorite thing."

"You betcha." laughs Michelle.

As they enter, the next five minutes are spent with everyone laughing and giggling at each other's costumes.

"Hey Dorothy, what happened to Toto he's covered in tin." laughs Peter mischievously at Jan.

"Ha ha." smirks Jan giving Peter a shove.

"Hey man this is a pretty cool costume, took mum ages to get it together," said Jay.

"Yeah Jay your tin man costume is really good." smiles Michelle.

"Thanks Michelle." says Jay.

At that point Marcia enters the room.

"Ah here's my wonder woman to save us from Peter's lame jokes." smirks David.

"Hey." says Peter.

Alice starts lining the table with magnificent cakes.

"Everyone grab a bite." said Alice.

"Wow." says David. "They look great, I'm in for a piece."

"Here you go extra big slice specially for you." says Bobby as he sniggers.

David spits and sputters cake into his hand as everyone falls back laughing.

Handing David some paper towels, Alice says "Welcome to the Brady's, you've just had your first initiation."

"It's happened to all of us." laughs Jay as he hands David a piece of real cake. "This will go down a lot better, Alice is really a great cook."

"I can't say I wasn't warned." said David. "Sorry I didn't listen Jay."

"It's an old trick but a goodie." laughs Mike.

"What the heck was it that I put in my mouth?" asks David.

"A large piece of plain sponge like you use for washing the dishes and you cover it with chocolate and coconut icing and it has the same texture as cake." says Carol.

"Well played Brady's." said David. "I do like a family that enjoys a joke."

Two Days Later

(Saturday 2nd November 1974)

Football Oval

The siren sounds on the final play signalling the end of the game.

"That's it folks, Westdale clobbers Fairview with a score of forty-one to seven." said Commentator 1.

"Quite a change from last week, good to see them back at their best." said Commentator 2.

Change rooms

"Good work Williams stretching that defense with your athleticism and catching." says Coach Bateman patting him on the back.

"Dominant performances from both of you Brady and Lamb."

"Did well Chambers with your catches and running."

"Good defense from all of you, that's what I'd like to see, now keep it up."

"The game ball goes to Peter Brady for excellent running and two touchdowns." says Coach Bateman handing Peter the game ball.

"Way to go Pete." says Jay as guys gather around to give him a pat on the back.

Two Days Later

(Monday 4th November 1974)

Westdale High School

Standing in the school cafeteria picking out food, Peter feels a tap on the back.

"Hi Pete." cooes Lucy.

"Lucy." replies Peter.

"Great game you guys sure clobbered Fairview, bunch of losers aren't they." said Lucy.

"We sure showed them." says Peter.

"There's a seat for good guys like you at our table." said Lucy.

"Oh i'm right thanks, the guys are waiting for me outside." says Peter.

"C'mon Pete we'd love to hear about the game from your perspective." said Lucy playing on Peter's ego.

"My sister warned me about the likes of you, not interested."

"But you have a nice day." says Peter sarcastically.

"Go sit with your loser friends then, you could've been one of the cool guys." snaps Lucy angrily.

Approaching Peter, Michelle hears the end of the conservation and is not impressed.

"If anyone's the loser Lucy it's you, crawl back to your parasitic friends you're not going to infect us with your germs, now get lost." says Michelle loathingly.

Lucy storms off.

Back at the table Michelle relays the story.

"She and her friends need to be stopped." said Marcia.

"Has that girl have no moral compass at all?" says Bella.

"Enough is enough, she's crossed us for the last time." said Jan.

Throwing his hands up in the air Jay says "I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of you girls."

Everybody laughs.


End file.
